Nari's Story
by Sui94
Summary: Nari has to deal with a lot of things as a chunnin in the leaf village.  He has training, missions, his friend Sora and the rest of his team, and now a complicated love life.  Can he ever catch a break.  Rated M for a reason! Gay lemons.
1. Enter: Yasunari Yamamoto

**Author's notes: I do now own any characters in the anime and I give credit to my friend Dannielle for creating most of the characters in this story that do not exist in the anime. **

The sun shone through my window, burning my open eyes. I guess I couldn't get any sleep last night. I just laid in bed, remembering what I was supposed to do today, but unwilling to move. I needed to see Sora soon or she'd be pissed at me. I grabbed some clean clothes, my chuunin vest, and walked hastily to the bathroom.

I closed the door, thanking god that my mom was at another village for the rest of the year. Hmm, bath or shower which one to pick? I pondered my options, coming to the conclusion of, "A shower sounds nice right now." I took of my dirty clothes and turned the water on to just the right setting.

The heat of the water washed away all the stress I had from the previous night and the decision I made while intoxicated. "Why did I do that? I never even wanted to do anything like that with him." I muttered to myself. The water just rolled down my body as I stood there, remembering the pain of my experience. I wasn't doing that again for a while.

After about twenty minutes of self loathing and misery, I finished cleaning myself up. Getting dressed was a hassle, due to the random spikes of pain that surged through my lower back. Damn it, was this pain ever going to go away? I finally got my underwear and pants on, with a little help from the bathroom counter, and the pain started to subside. "Ugh, this just isn't my day is it?"

I decided to take the opportunity and heal more of my lower back. I just had to focus my chakra. I placed my hand on the small of my back and released a steady flow of healing chakra onto the region. "There, much better."

The rest of my time in the bathroom went by without much happening. Finishing getting dressed wasn't bad when I didn't need to bend down.

The only thing good about this morning was when I got downstairs, I found out that there was that some pancake mix in the cupboard. I hadn't had pancakes in a long time, so I decided to check and make sure I could have them. I looked in the fridge for some syrup and to my surprise, I had some. "Maybe today won't be that bad after all."

While I was cooking my last pancake, I heard a noise from outside. Me being curious, I had to look and see what had happened. A street lamp had fallen and destroyed the porch of one of my neighbors that I surprisingly didn't know. A boy about my age, seventeen, came outside. "Oh great, this had to happen today." The boy tried to pick up the lamp, but to no avail. "Damn it, and today was going really smoothly."

This boy caught my eye as soon as he walked outside. Short brown hair, a chuunin vest, lean but with a decent amount of muscles, all in all, he looked perfect. The next five minutes of my life went by too quickly, "Hey, do you need some help?" My voice was shaky but loud enough to hear.

The boy looked up and smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

I giggled, which I hadn't ever done before, "Alright, just give me one minute." I ran inside to turn the stove off and ran over to this random boy's house. "Alright, do we need to lift the street lamp or can we destroy it?"

The boy looked at me, "I guess we can destroy it, but how? I can only use water and earth chakra. I don't have a jutsu that would safely destroy this thing without destroying the rest of my house along with it."

"That's not a problem." I formed some hand signs_, _"Wind Style: Slicing Air Current jutsu." The wind picked up and cut the street lamp into ten small, easily movable pieces. "There, that should do it."

The boy picked up one of the pieces and smiled, "Thanks, these are much easier to move." He threw the piece in his hand into the garbage in front of his house.

"Again, it's not a problem." His smile made butterflies appear in my stomach. "I just have one question; what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

He looked at me, his eyes closed as he continued to smile. "My name is Shishimaru Enkai, Shishi for short." He grabbed my hand, making my heart speed up. "I have a few questions for you though." His face transformed, becoming unreadable, "First; what's your name?"

His sudden change in attitude worried me, "Yasunari Yamamoto, but I prefer to be called Nari."

His smile returned, easing my nerves. "Well then Nari, my second question is: what are you doing later tonight?"

My brain temporarily shut down. Apparently it couldn't handle the fact that he actually asked me that kind of question. "Um, nothing I guess. To be honest, my mom is out of the village until the end of the year and my best friend is in the hospital at the moment."

His smile dropped, "I'm sorry that he or she is in the hospital. What's he or she in for?"

I chuckled mildly, "She's in for minor injuries from a mission. She'll be fine in about two day max."

He opened his eyes, but the color of his eyes were hard to distinguish in the shadows. "That's a good thing. I hope she feels better." He smiled warmly, "But back to my question, do you want to do anything later?"

My palms started to sweat and my heart sped up even more. "Th…That sounds nice Shishi. How about some food?"

I started to adore the sight of his teeth, "Food sounds good, and who knows, if your friend gets out today she can come with us, if she can find her own date."

My knees felt weak, he basically confirmed my suspicions about this being a date. "I don't think she'll have any problems finding a date." I laughed in a way people would when they're flirting unintentionally. "So, I'll meet you at Ichiraku's at about seven, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll see you around Nari." He started picking up the rest of the bits of street lamp and hauled them over to the trash bin.

"See you later Shishi." I walked home in a fog. Did that really just happen to me? Did he really just ask me out on a date? These questions were swirling in my head until I walked in the door. "I need to finish my breakfast. Maybe after I eat something I'll be able to figure this out." I finished cooking my pancakes and sat down to eat. "I still can't believe that just happened."

"What just happened?" I jumped out of my seat and pulled a kunai out, only to realize that it was just Sasuke. "Put that away Nari, it's just me."

I took a deep breath, "Don't scare me like that Sasuke, I don't need a heart attack." I put the kunai away, "So why are you here, shouldn't you be with Sora right now."

"The team is going out on a mission without Sora due to her being incapacitated." He shuttered, "Good luck with her Nari, she's going to be in a bad mood."

I shuttered in response. Sora was an amazing friend, but when she was in a bad mood, watch out. "Great, of all days to get a mission Sasuke, it had to be the day I'm all alone with her."

That cocky smile of his dawned on his face, "Oh well Nari, it's not my problem at the moment." His face became serious again, "So what just happened?"

My brain took a few minutes to register, "Oh, I have a date tonight and if Sora is healed, you and her can join us."

His eyes widened, "You actually have a date? Have you ever even been on one before?"

I glared at him, "No, this is my first one, so you guys being there would really help. Although since you're so shocked, maybe I don't need you there."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen Nari, if I make it back in time, of course we'll go." Sasuke smiled his cocky smile again and left, "Good luck again today."

"Thanks." I finished my breakfast, now cold, and put my dishes in the sink, "Now I get to go see Sora, I just hope she isn't in as bad a mood as Sasuke made it seem." The worst part was, I knew she would be.

The leaf village hospital was empty, which is a good thing because that meant Sora was being healed constantly today. I walked over to the reception desk, "Hello, are visitors allowed up yet?"

The girl looked up, "Oh, hello Nari-kun. Of course you can go up to see Sora."

I smiled, "Thank you." I walked over to the stairs and went up to the third floor. "The hospital is really eerie when there aren't many people here." I knock on the door, "Sora, are you up?"

"Nari, get your ass in here now!" I walked inside and saw Sora glaring at me. "What the hell took you so long? I've been waiting for almost an hour."

"It's nice to see you too Sora. Want me to heal some more of your wounds so we can try and get you out of here?"

"Yes please." Sora propped herself up on the pillows. Her wounds from our last mission had healed almost completely, but she still had some bruising internally. "How long will this take?"

"This should only take about five minutes." I placed my hands over her stomach, "Just relax." My hands started releasing healing chakra into Sora's body, healing her bruises. After five minutes, her internal bruises were healed. "There, after five days in the hospital, you're completely healed."

"It's about damn time, so what's up with you lately?" Her eyes tried to study my mannerisms, trying to determine if anything interesting happened since I saw her two days ago.

"Nothing much. I have a date later but other than that, nothing."

Sora's eyes widened, "Are you joking? That's awesome Nari! So who's the lucky guy to be Nari's first?" Her eyes gleamed happily.

I shrugged back, "He'll most of my firsts, but he wont be my virginity taker if we have sex, even though that may be a long ways away from right now."

Her eyes widened, but her smile dropped, "What did you say? When did you lose your virginity Nari?"

I cowered back, "The other night…to Arashi." I closed my eyes.

"To Arashi! Are you fucking kidding me? Oh Nari if you had sex with that bastard I'll castrate you!" Fire filled her eyes and I knew she would actually do it.

"I did, but it was an accident. He broke up with his girlfriend and came over for some guy time. He asked me to grab the sake and one thing lead to another." I opened one of my eyes, knowing she was still going to kill me.

"So you had drunken sex with a person who needs to fall onto a bed of poison dipped kunai spikes, nice Nari." She pouted in her bed and refused to look at me for over ten minutes. "So, I hope you learned your lesson. I also hope that you tore apart your ass muscles and you couldn't sit for the past two days."

"I couldn't sit for a day. I've been healing myself for the past two days until I could at least walk without a limp."

"Good, I hope it hurt like hell." She stuck out her tongue, "So anyways, did you at least enjoy yourself?" Sora reluctantly looked at me and smiled.

"No, it was painful and he was rough. I don't think I'm going to have sex for a while after that experience." I rubbed my lower back and Sora laughed.

"Well then, I guess you really did learn your lesson."

"Oh shut up Sora, like you're still a virgin yourself. How long ago did you lose yours, a month ago, two months ago? I kind of lost track."

Her gaze hardened, "Do you want to piss me off more Nari? I'm in a decent mood because I can leave this hell hole, but don't make me want to kill you."

"Fine, do you want to leave?"

"Yes, now let's get out of here." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the front desk. "Nari is releasing me, alright?"

The receptionist shrugged back, "Um, Nari, are you releasing her?" She looked back at Sora, "Sorry, protocol."

"I understand." Sora gave me the death glare, "Well Nari, tell her you're released me."

I sighed, "I, Yasunari Yamamoto, release the patient Sora Akiyama." I rolled my eyes, knowing Sora was smiling extensively.

"Ok then, Sora, you can officially leave the hospital. Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you very much miss." Sora grabbed my arm again and pulled me out of the hospital. "I hope you plan on telling me who this new guy is Nari and when do I meet him?"

"Hopefully tonight, he said that if you got out of the hospital today you could join us, but you need to bring your own date."

"Well then, I guess if Sasuke wants to go, then I'll go." Her smile returned and that made me feel a little more relaxed. "So, what do you want to do until we have to meet everyone for this date? We still have a while, right?"

"Well, the date isn't for a few hours. We could either spar, or we could have a nice long walk and relax at my house."

"How about a quick spar? I need to get back into the swing of things again."

"Sounds good to me, I could use a workout, just try not to go down so easily today." I smiled playfully, remembering that the last time we sparred, I won.

She glared at me, "Oh just because you substituted at exactly the right time and avoided my last attack doesn't mean you get bragging rights."

"We'll see about that." We ran to the training grounds where we always sparred.

"So, how easy should I go?"

Sora took of the bandages on her arm, "I want a full blown spar, no holding back."

"That's just what I was hoping for. By the way, did you ever get your kekkei genkai to activate without the condition?"

She frowned, "No, it still won't work all the time."

"That's a damn shame, because you're going to need it today." I got into my stance, "Ready?"

She glared, "Oh, I'm totally ready." She got into her stance.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" I threw some shuriken at her, each laced with a little bit of wind chakra for extra sharpness.

She dodged them easily, but still got a cut on her face from the wind chakra, "Oh, you're dead now. Fire style: Searing Fire Shower Jutsu." She started producing a mass amount of fire from her mouth and shot it up in the air, only to have it fall down everywhere.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I dodged one barely, but I still ended up getting my shirt burned. "Can't dodge them all. Water style: Water Prison Jutsu." I created a giant water bubble and jumped inside, keeping an air tube and air center so I could breath.

The fire hit the bubble and fizzled away, "Cheater, you can't just jump in a water bubble to dodge my attacks. Wind style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu."

A giant ball of wind chakra formed around my water prison, but it couldn't quite cut through the bubble. "I guess your wind isn't strong enough to puncture my bubble."

"Fire style: Ring-Of-Fire Jutsu." A giant fiery ring shot out of her mouth and the vortex caught fire, creating an inferno.

"This isn't good." The fire and wind combined started to evaporate my water prison. "Water style: Multi-Water Dragon Whip Jutsu." The outside of the prison formed one hundred water whips with the head of a dragon on the ends of each.

The two jutsus collided and cancelled each other out, "Damn it Nari, can't you ever just go down easily."

"I may be your bitch Sora, but not when we spar." The smile on my face told her I was having a good time, "So, what next?"

"Ugh. Wind style: Tempest Tornado Jutsu." Sora started spinning rapidly until she formed a giant tornado all around her.

"Don't make me laugh. Bubble style: Bubble Tsunami Jutsu." I made the ok sign with one of my hands and started blowing out bubbles into the center of the tornado.

"What the hell." Sora started to move more in a more singular style, twisting her body so that the entrance to the eye was tilted and always moving. The only thing wrong with her plan was that the tornado already had some bubbles inside of it.

"Bubble Style: Massive Bubble Bomb Jutsu." Every single bubble inside the tornado began to explode, destroying it.

"Ack, damn it." Sora fell to the ground hard, but she got back up quickly. "Hey, no use of kekkei genkais unless we can both use ours."

"No way, that's no fun."

"Fine then." Sora appeared behind me and stabbed me in the back. "I guess I win." She twisted the kunai around to add to the pain. When she pulled the kunai out, thousands of tiny bubbles came out of the hole. "What the hell? Damn it, it was a bubble clone."

"Guess I win." Sora looked up at me in a tree, "Bubble style: Bubble Prison Jutsu." The bubble clone exploded and trapped Sora into a giant bubble prison. "So I guess that make it 2-0."

"Oh shut up Nari." Sora sat down on the floor of the bubble and pouted.

I released the jutsu and she fell onto the ground, "Oh, don't be a sore loser. It's time for you to help me get ready for my date."

Sora jumped up, smiling eagerly, "Ok, I LOVE doing wardrobe for dates." She grabbed my arm and dragged along with her.

"How about this one?" She grabbed a nice black button-up shirt, "It has easy access if you decide to have some fun tonight."

I grabbed the shirt out, "The only reason I'd wear this shirt is because it's a slim fit." I grabbed a pair of khaki pants and started to undress.

"Whoa Nari, could you maybe not do that in front of us." Sasuke grabbed Sora and turned her around.

"Oh shove it Sasuke, it's not like I've never seen a naked male before." Sora turned around and shoved him. "But I'm glad you made it back in time."

"So am I. We haven't had a date in a long time." The two of them began to make out on my bed.

I groaned softly, "Guys, could you at least go do that downstairs if you're just going to do that." Sasuke grabbed Sora and brought her downstairs, "Thank you Sasuke." I finished getting dressed in my semi-dressy clothes, examining myself in the mirror, "Good choice of shirt Sora."

I walked downstairs and saw them still making out on my couch. "Um, guys, could you maybe stop for about five minutes so I won't be late?"

Sasuke stuck up his middle finger, "Shut it Nari, we'll be fine." After about ten minutes of face-sucking, Sasuke finally got up, "Now we can go Nari."

"Well it's about damn time Sasuke."

"Calm down Nari, we'll be fine." Sora grabbed my hand, "Now let's go or you really will be late." She pulled us through the living room and over to Ichiraku's

"There you are Nari, I thought you were going to show me up." Shishi came over and gave me a hug, "Thanks again for helping me this morning."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did you help him with Nari? Did you help him fix something downstairs?" Sasuke gave us a wink.

I blushed bright red and slapped him across the face, "Sasuke, that's completely inappropriate! I'm not that easy, unlike some people I know."

"Don't make fun of my man Nari just because he can actually get sex."

"Oh I wasn't making fun of _him_." I gave her a playful smile.

Shishi laughed loudly, "Calm down everyone, and no Sasuke, it wasn't one of those problems. Although that would have made it a very good morning."

Sora's eyes widened, "Nari, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Shishi blushed, "What, everyone else was making dirty remarks, I figured it was ok."

I came back to reality, "It's fine Shishi, it's just not something I would have expected of you."

"Why not, I actually have a very dirty mind." He gave me a wink, causing me to feel light headed.

"Anyways, we're going next door to the dumpling shop because I'm not in a ramen mood." Sora pulled Sasuke out of the hut, "Bye boys." She winked before running out of sight.

Shishi waved goodbye, "You have very weird friends Nari, but weird is never boring." He laughed lightly, "So, shall we go inside?"

I started to fiddle with my fingers, "Yeah, let's go in." He pulled me inside, causing me to smile and blush brightly.

"You look good tonight Nari. If this wasn't our first date, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

I hid my grin, "That wasn't the plan, but alright." My head was spinning; this boy had made dirty remarks about me _and _thought I was trying to seduce him. "So, what do you plan on eating?"

"I'm in a miso pork ramen mood tonight." He grabbed my hand and spun me around so that I was facing him, "So what're you getting?"

"I'm getting the diet ramen."

Shishi gave me a confused look, "Why are you getting the diet ramen? You look great."

I blushed, "Thanks, but I want to stay this way. Besides, it tastes really good." I nuzzled my head into his neck, and he surprisingly set his head on mine.

"I was just asking." He walked me to the counter, pulling out the stool so I could sit down. "Hello Teuchi."

He turned around, "Hello, Shishi, Nari. Are you here for some food?"

"Yes, and we're here to say hello." I shook his hand.

"Well then, what'll you have?"

"I'll have the miso pork ramen please."

"I'll have the usual Teuchi." I laughed, getting a smile from both of them.

"Alright, one miso pork and one diet ramen." Teuchi went in the back to prepare the noodles.

Shishi turned to me, grinning from ear to ear, "I can't believe you come here enough to where he knows your order."

My blush came back, "My teammate Ayame loves ramen. We come here all the time when we're not on missions."

"Well that makes sense. Are Sora and Sasuke on your team?"

"No, they're on another team with Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi sensei."

Shishi laughed, "I've heard of Naruto. Is he as big of an idiot as people say?"

I laughed loudly, "He isn't as bad as people say. Just don't ask Sasuke that question, he'll always tell you yes."

"That's weird, but thanks for the warning. I just graduated the academy five months ago. I decided later than normal that I wanted to become a ninja and I became a chuunin just last week. I'm being placed on an existing team of chuunin that is in need of another male member. Team Natsumi was the name."

I froze, "Did you say team Natsumi?"

His eyebrows lowered, "Yeah, why?"

"That's my team. Me, Ayame, Yuki, and Natsumi sensei."

Shishi's eyes widened, "That's awesome, I'm going to be on your team." He got so happy that he gave me a kiss on the cheek, making me blush even brighter red. "Oh my, I'm sorry Nari."

"That's quite alright Shishi, I actually really enjoyed it." My blush was so red that is almost looked violet.

"Are you feeling alright Nari? You look awfully red."

I calmed myself down, "I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here."

Teuchi set our ramen down in front of us, "I hope it's not too hot for you Nari."

I smiled sarcastically, "Thanks Teuchi." I took a pair of chopsticks and ate some noodles. "It's perfect as usual."

"That's good." Teuchi went in back to clean up, leaving us alone.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time Shishi?" I looked him in the eye, a noodle hanging unintentionally from the corner of my mouth.

Shishi looked over and started to laugh, "I like to…" He leaned in and started to eat the noodle hanging from my mouth, eventually ending in a kiss on the lips, "Stay home a lot and baby sit my little sister."

I blinked a few times, calming myself down, "Tha…that's nice of you. How old is she?"

"She's eight and very shy around new people. Once you get to know her, she's hysterical." He started to chuckle, remembering something his sister must have done."

"What's so funny?" I started to laugh following his example. "It's nothing; it's just something my sister said. She said, 'If you ever get a boyfriend, I have to approve of him first.'"

I laughed, "That's cute, she's protective of you."

"Yeah, she's awesome in that sense." He continued to eat his ramen.

We ate, mingling and making small talk.

After dinner, he walked me home, "So how did you like our little date?"

My face turned light red, "I really liked it."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you had a good time. Good night Nari; I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over to his house, smiling from ear to ear.

I sat down on my porch, "That was an awesome date." I walked inside; happy that tomorrow was mission day for the team.


	2. Mission: Find the Stolen Scroll

**Author's Notes: Chapter 2 for anyone who wants to read it. Please review if you like this story.**

The next morning, I woke up feeling completely energized. It was the first time in about a week that I had a decent night sleep. Yawning, I grabbed my ninja gear and dressed rather eagerly, remembering that Shishi was going to meet the rest of my team.

I ran outside, watching Shishi's door to check and see if he was leaving. I needed to beat him there and warn my team that he was someone I was very interested in. I didn't notice him leave his house by the time it was out of my sight, so I thought I was in the clear.

The meet spot for my team was a small, abandoned outpost near the forest entrance. My sensei was already there waiting. Unlike her boyfriend, _she_ was always on time. Ayame was also there, waiting under a giant tree and fiddling with some of the wildflowers. Yuki, my cousin, had not arrived yet. I ran over to Ayame, surprising her and making her scream.

"Nari! I haven't seen you in like, forever." She gave me a giant hug, causing me to gasp for air.

"I…It's nice to see you too Ayame." I gave her a hug back, after she loosened her grip up. "Have you seen my cousin yet."

She smiled, "Not yet, and thank goodness. No offense to you but she's an awful bitch." She started to laugh, causing me to smile.

I recalled all the times my cousin had yelled over nothing, "None taken, I agree with you one hundred percent." I looked over at Natsumi and realized she was talking to someone. "Who's Natsumi sensei talking to?"

Ayame looked over and made a face, "I don't know, I hadn't even realized she was talking to someone. Wanna go find out who?"

"Of course." The nervousness in my voice was evident but she didn't seem to notice. We ran over to her, my hands shaking when I realized who she was talking to.

"And that's how I run things on my team." Natsumi looked over at us. "Oh, hello Yasunari, when did you arrive?" A smile dawned on her face, and fear overcame me.

"I just arrived sensei." I looked over and found a very happy, very nervous looking Shishi. "Hello Shishi."

Ayame looked at him and then back at me, "Who is he and more importantly, how do you know him?"

Shishi came over and gave me a hug, "It's good to see you again Nari." He turned to face Ayame, "Hello, my name is Shishimaru Enkai. I'm Nari's…friend." He leaned his head down close to my ear, "Or am I something else now?"

His voice sent a shiver down my back, something that hadn't ever happened to me before. I sighed in defeat, "He's not just a friend; He's my boyfriend."

Ayame let out a scream that sent the birds flying from the trees. "That's awesome Nari! I'm so proud of you! So when did this all occur?" Curiosity was in the tone of her voice, the kind that doesn't just go away.

"It happened yesterday morning when he helped me move a fallen lamp post from my porch. We went on a date later that day and now we're official, I guess." His voice was full of joy.

"What's got everyone in a good mood?" A chill had come upon the air, indicating that my bitch of a cousin Yuki had arrived.

I turned around slowly, "It's nice to see you too cuz. So how are you doing?" I tried to hide the slight sting in my tone.

"_I'm_ perfectly fine, what's got you in such a good mood? You know I hate it when people are in a good mood." Her eyes were softer now, but still had a rough edge to them.

I gave the fuck-you smile, "I'm in a good mood because my new boyfriend is the new member being added to the team." I hugged Shishi, smiling into his chest.

The face that came upon Yuki's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "I never thought you'd get a boyfriend before me and I never expected that it would be someone on our team due to the fact that it's got all girls on it," She turned around, "Until now."

"Hmm, you say something cous?"

She turned around, "Oh, nothing." She walked over to Natsumi to probably explain why she was late.

"Is that someone in your family?" Shishi gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's my cousin. I've stayed with my aunt a lot while my mom went on mission. I think she holds a grudge against me for living with her some much."

His eyebrows scrunched together, "What about your father?"

The smile dropped from my face, "I haven't seen my father since I was seven, over ten years ago." A tear slid down my cheek slowly, almost invisibly.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can change that eventually." He gave me an encouraging smile.

I released a sigh, "If you really want to meet him and my step momster, we'll go see them. I haven't seen my brother in forever." I put a fake smile on, his eyes focused intently on me. "You have amazing grey eyes."

I actually made him blush, "Thanks." He stared me in the eyes, "Hmm, I can't tell what color your eyes are."

The redness returned to my face, "I have hazel eyes so they change with my mood." Right now, my eyes were probably green because of my embarrassment.

His eyes, full of countless shades of grey, stared lovingly into my eyes. "Well, I can't wait to see what other colors I can make your eyes turn."

My sensei had seen us hugging under the shade of a tree and decided to come over and be nosy. "Well, well, I see you two are already close." She butted in between us, "Now I don't want to find you guys having sex behind a tree while we're on a mission, alright?"

My jaw dropped, "Natsumi sensei, that's a little inappropriate."

She smiled slyly, "What, I'm just saying."

Shishi pulled me in, "So, none of this?" He placed his lips on mine, pushing his tongue against my teeth.

My knees buckled. I tried to protest, but he started massaging my gums with his tongue. It slid over all my teeth slowly and precisely.

The taste of his saliva was amazing. My eyes started to close slowly, eventually shutting completely. Natsumi's eyes on the other hand widened, "Guys, could you turn down the heat a little?"

Shishi must have heard _turn the heat up a little_, because all of a sudden, he stuck his hand under my chuunin vest and started to massage my abdomen. His other hand moved its way into my hair, pushing me deeper into the kiss. I moaned slightly at the feel of his strong, firm hands massaging my stomach.

I gave in and started to massage his tongue with mine as it kept gliding over my teeth. It felt so amazing to be kissed by him. I took in a long sniff, savoring his scent. He smelt like the forest, pine trees to be specific. I started biting on his lower lip every now and then, just to add to the pleasure. I moved my hands up into his longish brown hair, and by longish, I mean he didn't have hair down to his shoulders or even past his ears, it was just long enough for me to bury my hands completely in.

Ayame turned around and saw us under the tree shade, "Whoa, gay tongue orgy." She ran over and stood next to Natsumi, enjoying the show. Yuki just rolled her cold, dark eyes and continued to stare the other way. Ayame licked her lips, "I love watching two guys make out."

Natsumi turned to her and whispered, "Me too."

Shishi started to ease up, only to go down to my neck and start biting at my skin. I let out a loud moan, shocking both Ayame and Natsumi. Natsumi leaned in, "I take it Nari's liking this." She cleared her throat, "Guys, can we get to the mission at hand."

Shishi raised one finger; his index finger. He quickly went over to the other side of my neck and started biting again. The hicky he left on my right side was starting to show more and more as he continued to nibble.

He took his hand and stuck it up my sleeve, massaging my biceps and other arm muscles. Now, I don't have huge arm muscles, but I am a ninja, so I have toned ones. I bit my lower lip in pleasure, stifling a moan for escaping my lips. I used one of my hands and grabbed his hair again, and the other one that he was rubbing went backwards and grabbed onto the tree for support.

After about a minute, he came up off my neck, revealing a matching hicky to my other one he had just given me. I took a long, deep breath, "Are…you…done?"

Shishi smiled, "Yes, I just wanted to make a point." He turned to Natsumi, "So we can't do that on a mission, right?"

She fanned herself, "Oh yes you can, that was hot!" Ayame squealed at the thought of see that again.

My face turned bright red, "THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I WANT MY TEAM TO SEE ME DOING!" I turned around, too embarrassed to even face them.

Shishi turned me around and smiled. "It's ok Nari. Your, I mean our team seems really cool." He gave me a hug, a normal hug.

My face returned to it normal shade of red blush, "I know but it's still embarrassing to know that my team wants to watch us make out and that they'd want to watch us have sex."

He leaned into my ear, "Take it as a compliment. They think you're sexy enough to watch while you have sex. To be honest, I think it would be kinky to have someone watch us do it, whenever we get to it, but I'm in no rush to do that."

I lowered my head, ashamed of my previous night. "Yeah, we don't want to rush that sort of thing." A tear escaped my eye, the shame inside me was building up, but I couldn't tell him what I'd done,not yet at least.

Natsumi cleared her throat again, "Ok, let's talk about the mission we were assigned. Lady Tsunade wants us to travel to the land of locusts and find a missing scroll that was stolen from a traveler as he made his way to the village. The contents of this scroll includes a list of very powerful forbidden jutsus that in the wrong hands could prove fatal. We must make sure that Kabuto Yakushi does not obtain this scroll."

Shishi raised his hand, "Who's Kabuto Yakushi?"

Yuki laughed arrogantly, "He's the old apprentice of Orochimaru. As of now, he's absorbed what's left of his old master and is one of the most powerful and evil ninjas walking the earth."

Shishi gulped, "Oh, ok." He stood there, nervously.

"Right. This is an A rank mission and it may also be an opportunity to advance to the jounin rank, like me." Natsumi smiled playfully, "So if you don't want me around anymore, I suggest you advance. Now, are you all ready to head out?"

"Yes Natsumi sensei." We all answered in unison.

"Good, then let's head out." We all ran out into the forest towards the land of locusts.

We had just past the through the border between the land of fire and the land of stone when we decided to take our first break. "Ok team, let's take a quick breather." We'd just traveled for over five hours. It was about noon and we were all hungry. "Anyone want some food?"

I pulled out one of the scrolls in my vest, "No need sensei, I have that covered." I rolled the scroll across the ground and made the tiger sign. Release. A poof of smoke covered the scroll. When it cleared, there was a giant spread of food, from sushi to miniature dumplings. "Eat up team."

Ayame came over and gave me a huge hug, "I love you so much right now. I've been craving your cooking for the longest time." She let go and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Shishi hugged me, "I love him more than you do." He laughed and let me go, completely embarrassed.

"Oh whatever." She grabbed a wasabi roll, "Mmm, my favorite." She plopped it into her mouth and rolled her eyes into widening. "Best yet Nari."

I blushed, "Thank you Ayame." I took one of my chicken dumplings and placed it into my mouth. "Well, eat up." I said, mouth full of food.

Natsumi and Shishi were then next two to take some food. Natsumi was used to eating my food, as was Ayame because of the team parties I held, but this was a new thing for Shishi. He ate an inari roll and his eyes widened. "Wow Nari, this food is amazing."

Ayame smiled cockily, "I told you his cooking was the shit. That's why I've been dying for it." She grabbed another wasabi roll and ate it slower, savoring the spice zing.

Yuki reluctantly took a saruchi roll, one of my personal creations, and ate it. "You're lucky you're such a good cook or we'd have kicked you off the team long ago."

I grimaced at her, "Gee, thanks cuz. Don't take into consideration my mastery of medical ninjutsu, the fact that I was the first ninja on this team to make chuunin, or that I can whip your ass any time we spar." My anger began to raise. I hated my cousin when she was like this.

Natsumi raised her hands, "Now, now, we don't need anyone fighting. Yuki, your cousin's right. He won't be kicked off the team any time soon." She then turned to me, "Nari, don't gloat about your strength. You may be the best ninja on this team other than me but you still need to remember that you can always be outdone." She look at Shishi this time, "I want you to battle Yasunari here."

My heart stopped momentarily, "Um, sensei, I don't think that's a good idea."

Shishi looked over at me, almost insulted by my words. "And why wouldn't that be a good idea. I think I can fight you." He smiled playfully, pearly white teeth accenting his grey eyes.

The butterflies in my stomach reappeared and were more energetic than before. "W…well, we don't want to give our position away to the enemy."

Yuki snorted, "What enemy? Sounds to me like you're scared wittle cousin."

My anger for Yuki was beginning to overflow. "I'm not scared!"

Yuki smiled at me, "And I'm the Hokage."

I got up and turned to Shishi, "Alright, let's spar."

The smile he grinned was full of happiness, "Woo hoo." He jumped up and instantly got into fighting stance. "Ready?"

I got in my stance, "Ready as I'll ever be." My teeth shown for the entire team to see.

He pulled out some kunai and threw them at me. I dodged them and when they collided with the ground, the created two craters in the ground. "What the hell, what did you lace those kunai with?"

He smiled and charged forward. He formed some hand signs, "Earth Style: Shaking Earth Jutsu." He slammed his foot on the ground and it created a tremor powerful enough to uproot some of the trees.

"Wind Style: Gusting Winds Jutsu." The winds picked up around me and hovered me in the air away from the earth.

Shishi grinned maniacally, "Mud Style: Multi-Mud Bomb Jutsu." Shishi puffed up and started shooting multitudes of mud up into the air. When one of the mud blobs hit my leg, it exploded, throwing me into a tree. "Are you ok Nari?" His tone was sarcastic, as if knowing I was fine.

I lifted myself up and started healing my leg. It was fractured, but that was something I could fix easily. I stayed up in the tree for a few seconds undisturbed as I healed my leg completely. I looked over to Shishi, who was laying on his stomach picking a flower. "Was that your kekkei genkai?"

He looked up from his flower picking, "Why yes it was."

I grinned, "Good, that means I can use mine."

Ayame and Natsumi were watching me intently. Neither one had ever seen my kekkei genkai in person because the missions we'd previously been assigned never called for me to use it. Natsumi tapped Ayame on the shoulder, "I wonder what kind of kekkei genkai he has."

Ayame never strayed her gaze from me. "I don't know, all Sora told me about it was that is was the most annoying jutsu to fight against."

I pulled up and made my hand signs. "Bubble Style: Bubble Typhoon Jutsu." I made the "ok" sign in my left hand and blew out millions upon millions of bubbles that surrounded Shishi.

Natsumi and Ayame burst out laughing. "That's it. That's the super special kekkei genkai we've waited over five years to see." Natsumi had tears running down her cheeks.

I glared at them and had some of the bubbles surround them, trapping them both in two just-big-enough bubbles. "Hey, let me down."

Yuki watched them and laughed loudly. "Serves you two right for mocking a jutsu you know nothing about."

Her statement caught me off guard. Did she really just compliment me? I lost my focus long enough for Shishi to break free from the bubble typhoon and charge at me with a kunai raised. I turned around just in time to avoid his knife attack and to trip him onto the ground.

He fell to the ground, but when he hit the dirt, he sunk right in. "Hahaha, I guess I'm not that bad at sparing, am I?" His voice sounded close. A few seconds later, I felt his hand grab my heel. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." He pulled me down into the dirt, my head being the only exposed part of my body left. "Do you give up?"

I smiled at him and turned into a thousand bubbles. "You're not the only one who can use clones." My real self was waiting behind a tree. "Wind Style: Pressurized Air Cannon Jutsu." I jumped out from behind a tree, chest puffed out as far as I could make it and shot a large compressed air cannonball out of my mouth.

Shishi jump out of the way just in time to avoid being seriously injured, but he still got hit with the aftershock of the explosion. He fell to the ground, cut up and bloody from the wind chakra. "Are you ok?" I ran over to make sure I hadn't seriously hurt him.

He coughed, but no blood came out, thank god. "I'm fine, just a little sore now. I give up, you win." He smiled, grey eyes staring at me, reading my reactions.

I placed my hands over his stomach, "Here, let me heal you quickly." I focused my remaining chakra to my hands and began healing some of the major cuts he had received. I was only able to heal up half the cuts and stop the rest from bleeding. "That's all I can do for now, I'm out of chakra."

Shishi smiled and leaned up, kissing me on the forehead. "That's fine, I did tucker you out from out spar."

I smiled and hugged him lightly, as to avoid hurting him. During the hug, I looked up and noticed Ayame and Natsumi still stuck in their bubbles, stuck in a tree. "That's what you get for making fun of my kekkei genkai."

They both had kunai out and were stabbing the bubbles, trying effortlessly to pop the damn things. "Ok Nari, we're both sorry for dissing your mad bubble skills. Now can you please release this damn jutsu." Ayame looked at me, her eyes pleading just as much as her words.

"Alright, release." The bubbles popped and they both fell to the ground. "Now can we take a short breather so that I can build up my chakra."

Yuki came over and stood behind Ayame, "And why should we wait for you? We have to find this scroll before Kabuto can get it."

"Alright, can we _please _stop talking about Kabuto." Ayame closed her eyes and sat down, hugging her knees.

Yuki glared at her, "Awe, the wittle baby doesn't want us talking about her old boyfriend."

"Shut up Yuki!" Ayame got up and grabbed Yuki by the collar of her chuunin vest. "Or so help me god I'll be the one to kill you. When he was back in the village, he wasn't that bad of a man." She dropped Yuki back onto the ground and looked at me. "You know what it's like Nari. You're like that with Arashi."

I rubbed my eyes and Shishi turned to me, "Who's Arashi?"

Ayame instantly closed her eyes, "Damn it, sorry Nari."

I sighed, "It's ok Ayame, I was going to tell him later, but now is fine." I turned to Shishi, "Arashi is technically my friend that was more than a friend."

Shishi scrunched his eyebrows together, "So, he was more than a friend?"

"Yeah."

"How much more than a friend was he?"

I bit my lower lip, not even my team knew what I did with Arashi the other night. "He was basically my ex boyfriend."

Shishi loosened his grip on my hand, "That's not a bad thing, but how serious did you two get?"

It was time, the moment of truth. "We…each took each others virginity."

I closed my eyes and backed away from him, but his hand wouldn't let me go. Instead, he pulled me closer and hugged me. "I don't care if you're not a virgin Nari. I just want to know about who came before me."

The way he said it sounded like he was asking who he replaced. "Well, you're the complete opposite of him. You're nice, talented as a ninja, and you're much more attractive than he is."

He smiled slightly, "Why, have you seen him recently?" I closed my eyes, "I just saw him the other night, when we did it."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "That's good, so you just saw him recently and you say I'm hotter. Which position did you take?"

Ayame and Natsumi were still in shock that I'd even had sex. I looked at him nervously, "I…I took the bottom position."

His eyes remained closed but his smile grew bigger. "Well then, now I know which position I'll be used to doing."

Ayame fainted and Natsumi started to fan herself. My brain temporarily shut down again. "Uh."

Shishi laughed and kissed me on the lips. "This is a good thing that you're not a virgin. Now you'll be able to tell me what to do when we eventually do it. I wont pressure you into having sex because from your tone, it seemed like you didn't really like it."

My cheeks looked like they had been sunburned, "It wasn't too much fun having drunk sex with someone you really didn't want to have sex with."

Natsumi fainted and Shishi laughed, "You were drunk?"

I laughed, "Yes. I was drunk, ok. I blame Sora and Sasuke for showing me the wonderful and messy world of alcohol."

His smile widened, "That's two things you're going to have to show me."

Yuki came over, "Alright, can we please wake these two up and get on with the mission." She pulled us apart and slapped Ayame and Natsumi awake. "We only have until tomorrow afternoon to complete the mission and we're almost there."

Shishi limped over to Natsumi and helped her get up. "Thank you Shishimaru. Yuki's right, we have to finish the mission." She stood up and dusted herself off, "Alright team, ready to move out."

I rolled up my food scroll and put it back in my vest. "I'm ready."

Yuki helped Ayame up, "We're ready sensei."

Shishi walked over and grabbed my hand. "I'm ready too."

Natsumi got in front of the group, "Alright, let's move out." She darted out with us entail, the land of locusts border right in front of us.

The land was very beautiful. The trees were all in bloom and the variety of flower colors accented the sky. "I love this land." Ayame ran through a flower field, picking a variety of flowers and sniffing them.

Yuki groaned, "Can we please focus?"

Natsumi set her hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Relax Yuki. We made it here earlier than we expected." She looked out at the trees and noticed something we didn't. "Nari, use your kekkei genkai and see who's in the tree over there."

I looked at her and nodded almost invisibly. I formed a circle with my fingers and blew about fifty bubbles in the direction of the tree. When the bubble got close enough to the tree, a few of them popped but most of them past right by the tree. "The person in the tree is a ninja but not a very powerful one. It may be the thief we've been looking for."

Natsumi nodded, "As I expected. Ayame, you're up."

Ayame looked up from her flowers and nodded. She formed some hand signs and nothing appeared to happen at first. Then, from the tree, we heard a loud scream and then it was instantly muffled by something. Ayame smiled evilly, "I got'm sensei."

"That'a girl. Bring him over here." Natsumi got the same smile that Ayame did.

Ayame lifted her hands and moved them in front of her. Something green came out of the ground and was bringing a struggling man over to us. "Let me go you stupid vines." The man couldn't move his hands so he tried to chew his way through them.

The vines stopped right behind Ayame and started to squeeze the man, shutting him up. Natsumi walked over to him and smiled playfully. "Are you the thief who stole the scroll?"

The ninja struggled more, but to no avail. He stopped his moving, "Yes, I did steal the scroll." He lowered his head, shame filled his eyes.

"Where is it?"

The thief eyed down to a pocket in his chuunin vest. Natsumi walked over casually and took the scroll out of his pocket. She looked it over to make sure it was legit. "This is the real scroll. Ayame, take our guest as far away from us as possible."

Ayame got the same evil gleam in her eyes and threw the ninja over twenty miles away from us. "He's not gonna be bothering us again."

"Good, now let's get back to the village. We should arrive in about five hours if we don't stop." Natsumi put the scroll in one of her vest pockets and lead the group. "Alright, team, move out!" We took off into the forest, the thought of home prevalent in our minds.

We arrived to the village in only three hours, both exhausted and hungry. "Natsumi sensei, I'm heading to my house." Yuki ran away from the group and headed to my aunts house.

"Good…oh never mind." Ayame dragged her feet behind us, her strawberry blonde hair filled with small twigs. "Sensei, can I go home too? I don't want to deal with Tsunade right now." Natsumi nodded and Ayame disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nari, Shishi, would you two mind reporting to the Hokage? I have to get home and see my boyfriend."

I grabbed Shishi's arm, "But what if we have plans to take care of right now?"

Shishi looked at me confusingly, "We do?"

I turned to face him and whispered into his ear, "Go along with it. We don't want to have to report to lady Tsunade." When I turned around, Natsumi sensei was gone and the scroll laid on the ground. "Great, well if you're still close enough to hear, have fun with Kakashi." There was no response, meaning she left right when I turned around. "Oh well, let's go report." I picked up the scroll and placed it in my pocket.

Shishi grabbed my hand, "Let's hurry, sorry Nari but I can't do anything tonight. We'll do something tomorrow, I promise."

I looked down, disappointed. "Alright."

We hustled to the Hokage mansion, neither of us saying a word until we arrived. I was the one to knock on the door. I heard a muffled sound that sounded like enter, so we did. "Lady Hokage, we're here to report on team Natsumi's mission." I took the scroll out of my pocket and placed it on her desk. "The mission was a complete success. The scroll was retrieved and it never made it into the hands of any of our enemies."

Tsunade took the scroll and smiled, "Good job Nari and…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

Shishi blushed, "I'm Shishimaru Enkai."

"Yes, well, good job Shishimaru. Now, I'm sorry to announce that none of your team will be advancing to the jounin rank. I looked over your mission records and realized that no one on your team has enough A rank missions completed to be raised to jounin rank without taking the jounin exams. The next jounin exam won't be for eleven months so I would train hard and be prepared." She turned around, afraid that if we yelled, she'd do something she'd later regret.

I sighed, "That's ok, I'm not ready to become a jounin yet." I grabbed Shishi's arm, "Let's go, you said you have to do something." We ran out of her office, the look on her face was satisfaction.

"I knew putting him on Nari's team would be good. I'm a damn good matchmaker for my apprentices."

We stopped in front of the Hokage mansion. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" I took his hand, my now blue eyes staring across at him.

"Well, other than missions tomorrow, yes, we'll have another official date."

I smiled happily, "Good, because I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with for an official date. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we went our separate ways, for now.


	3. Sera: Little Girl of Wonders

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of the story, and things are finally starting to heat up between the boys. You also get to meet Shishi's little sister in this. If I get some more reviews for this story, there might be a juicy lemon in either the next chapter of the one following it. **

I couldn't sleep last night, my mind going a million miles an hour. I got out of bed as soon as the clock on my dresser struck seven. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door to Lady Tsunade's mansion.

When I arrived, I noticed two of my friends waiting out front. "Hey guys, why are you here?"

Kiba turned around and smiled his canine smile, "Hey Nari, we're here to receive our mission." He came over to me and sniffed me. "You smell of love and slightly of sex. So who'd you fuck?" The brunette stared at me, eye's focused on mine.

"Who do you think he had sex with Kiba? It's obvious he had sex with Arashi if he really did anything like that." Sai came over, emotionless face staring at me. "It's nice to see you Nari." He gave me an awkward hug. Sai had learned to start showing more of his emotions after he had a talk with me one day in the hospital.

I hugged him back, "It's good to see you both. Yes, I did have sex, but I'm surprised you smell it on me, it happened four days ago." I gave Kiba a hug too. One thing you'll learn about male leaf ninja's, ninety percent of them are at least bisexual, including both of these ninja's right here.

Kiba laughed, "I'm jealous. You've been my best friend since we started in the academy and you don't even let me take your virginity."

Sai shook his head, "It's just sex Kiba, it's not really his fault you never told him you wanted to fuck him." As much as we tried, we could never get rid of Sai's awkwardly precise way of putting things. "I'll admit, I've always wanted to have sex with Nari, but I was too busy with Naruto, pretending to be Sasuke." He laughed softly.

I felt my face getting hot, "I knew Kiba wanted me, but I wasn't ready to have sex when he asked. In fact, I'm still not ready. The only reason I even did it was because he got me drunk." I shuttered, remembering vaguely what happened that night.

"Yeah, yeah, so why did I smell love on you Nari?" Kiba's eyebrows rose.

Sai looked up and grinned, "I know, he's found someone else that he really likes. It's probably someone we don't know yet, but we'll probably meet him soon."

I nodded, "His name's Shishimaru Enkai. He's a new chuunin and a late ninja bloomer. We've actually sparred and he's very talented."

Kiba smiled, "So that's his name huh. Let's go inside and see if we have to go on a mission today. If not, let's hang out together." He whistled and a gigantic white dog came out of the bushes. "You wait here Akamaru, we'll be right back."

Akamaru barked. He walked over to me, sitting on his back end and nuzzling his head on my hand.

"Hey boy, how've you been?" I scratched his head and behind his ear. The sound of panting filled the air around us. "I remember when you were tiny and you could sit on Kiba's head."

Sai laughed, "And now Kiba wants you to sit on his head."

Kiba blushed bright red and I burst out laughing, "That's so true Sai." I turned to Kiba, "So…how about later tonight?"

Kiba's face became the same shade as his tattoos. "Really!"

I started laughing louder, my face turning a shade redder than Kiba's tattoos. "No, I'm only messing with you."

Kiba glared at me before smiling and bursting out laughing.

Sai was the first one to calm down, "Alright, let's go first see if we have a mission, and if not, then we'll hang out and do something." He thought about what he said, "But probably nothing like that."

I smiled, "Ok, I'll lead the way."

We walked into the mansion and up the stairs to Tsunade's mission briefing room. I knocked on the door and heard someone say enter, so I did, followed by Kiba and Sai. When I looked up, I noticed that Shishi was already there, smiling and watching me.

"Hello Nari, Kiba, Sai. I have good news and bad news for some of you. Nari, you have the day off today because of you team's fantastic retrieval of the scroll. Kiba and Sai, you two are going alone on a simple B rank assassination." Tsunade looked at me, "Well, get going you two. I can't brief them on their mission with you guys in the room."

I gave Kiba and Sai a quick hug, "Bye guys."

Shishi walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Hey Nari. I have a special surprise for you today."

Sai turned around, "Does it involve sex?"

Shishi turned around and laughed, "I wish, but he doesn't put out."

Kiba laughed hysterically, "I know that."

Shishi turned back to me, noticing the glare on my face. "I'm sorry Nari, I couldn't resist."

Right now, if looks could kill, Shishi, Kiba, and Sai would all be dead. I smiled playfully and grabbed the back of Shishi's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. I licked his lower lip slowly, sliding my hand underneath his vest. I caressed my way up his well-toned abdominals and up to his chest. I pinched one of his nipples tightly, causing him to moan loudly into the kiss.

Kiba's jaw dropped and Sai licked his lips. I saw Sai move his hand down from behind his head, around the front of his neck, across his chest a few times, and down past his exposed naval. Kiba started to bleed from the nose, ripping up a sheet of paper to stop the blood flow.

I separated my lips from his. "It took Arashi 12 years to get into my pants. I don't think it'll take you longer than two week. So take a chill pill and relax. I promise, the night we have sex will be the greatest night of your life." I pulled my hand down his stomach slowly, purposely going down a little too far and sliding my fingers into the tops of his pants.

Shishi let out a slight moan, "Damn Nari, you sure are a tease though." He smiled lightly, gray eyes loosing their lust. "So anyways, I planned on you meeting someone very special to me, considering we don't have a mission today."

I raised my eyebrow, "That sounds nice. Who is it?"

He kissed my forehead, "My little sister, Sera."

My smile dropped a little bit, "That's…cool. But why am I meeting your sister before I meet your parents?"

He smiled wider, "Because, if my little sister likes you, you're instantly accepted into the family."

My smile returned, wider than before. "Well…ok then. So where are we going?"

Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, "Sometime this month guys!"

Shishi turned around, "My apologies lady Hokage." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

I went along until we were in front of the mansion. "Ok, ok, so where are we going?" I laughed, my face hurting slightly from smiling so much.

"We're going to my house first to pick her up, then we're going to the training fields. She's very shy, so I figured if you showed her how talented you were with jutsus, she'd like you."

"That works. I'm not one to show off much but if it helps your sister like me more, I'll do it." I gave him a hug, lowering my head down so I could kiss his neck softly.

He pet my head softly, "I take it you're ready to get going." He lifted my head up and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Let's go." He took my hand and we darted off to his house.

…...

We arrived only five minutes after we left the Hokage's mansion. His house was an exact copy of mine, except for different colors in the rooms. It was a four bedroom, three-bathroom house with a grand kitchen, back deck, only his house had a fully furnished weight room instead of a library.

"Your house is just like mine." I admired the similar structures, only I liked the colors of his house better than my own house's. "So where's your sister?"

Shishi smiled, "Sera come down here!"

I heard footsteps from upstairs and saw a little eight-year-old girl run down the steps. "Shishimaru, it's about time you showed up." She looked over at me and became shy. "Who's that Shishi?"

"I already told you, this is my boyfriend Nari." He said it so easily, like it just rolled of the tongue. He pulled me close to him, "Nari, this is Sera."

I raised my hand, "Hi Sera, it's nice to meet you." I extended my hand out.

She looked at it for a second, then hesitantly shook it. "Same here…Nari right?"

"Yes." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "So…Shishi tells me you want to become a ninja."

She smiled slightly, "Yes I do, why, are you a good ninja?"

I blushed slightly, "I've been told I'm very talented with ninjutsu."

She seemed to become more confident, "Well good, because I need a good teacher to teach me jutsus." She grabbed my hand, "Let's go to the training field, I want to practice." She grabbed her brother's hand as well and pulled us through the door to the training fields.

…...

The fields were empty. The lake was serene and the woods echoed with the sounds of the wildlife.

"Alright Nari, bro, let's get started." Sera stood by the lake and raised her hands up in front of her. "Tell me the first jutsu you're going to teach me Nari."

_Hmm, what kind of jutsus should I teach her?_ I looked at her, "How about the shadow clone jutsu?"

"Psh, I can already do that." She made the hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" A puff of smoke surrounded her and when it cleared, there were five Seras, all solid. The four clones exploded into another cloud of smoke, "I want to learn elemental jutsus."

Shock came across my face, "Do you even know what elements you possess?"

She smiled cockily, "Yes I do. I possess water and earth, just like my brother."

I scratched my head, "Well, I could teach you a simple water jutsu to get you started." I formed the signs: Saru, Inu, Ne, Saru. "Water Style: Liquid Rainbow Jutsu." I built up the water chakra in my mouth and released it into the air, forming a rainbow. "There, if you can master this technique, you can learn any water style jutsu."

A gleam appeared in her eyes. She formed the same signs as I did but when she opened her mouth, only a trickle of water flowed down the side of it. "Darn it, I couldn't do it." She tried again, getting the water to at least squirt into the air.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, "It's ok if you can't get it Sera. Most ninjas don't learn to use their elemental chakras until they become a chuunin."

She glared and me and pouted, "Kari can use hers."

That name caught my attention. "Did you just say Kari, like Kari Akiyama?"

That caught her attention. "Yes, how do you know her?"

Shishi thought about it. "Isn't Sora's last name Akiyama?"

I nodded, "Sera, I know Kari's sister, Sora. She's actually my best friend."

"Then what is my big brother to you?" She looked over at her brother.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip. "Well…you see…your brother is my…boyfriend."

She looked over to her brother, "What's that Shishi?"

He started to sweat, "It means that we're in a relationship similar to mom and dad's."

"Oh, so you two plan on doing things that a mommy and daddy do, only you have two daddies." She smiled happily.

My arm muscles tightened up slightly, "Yeah, just like that." I didn't know why I felt angry at Sera at that moment. Maybe it was because she made me seem abnormal for once, like I really was a freak. Maybe it was just built up anger from the past week trying to release it's self. I really didn't know.

Then, I remembered one of my favorite quotations ever: "Insanity keeps people sane and only those who are abnormal are truly normal." That thought swam in my brain for a few seconds, making me close my eyes and smile.

Sera looked at me, "Whatcha smiling about Nari?" Her eyes were the same color as her brothers, gray.

"I was just remembering something someone said a long time ago. Insanity keeps people sane and only those who are abnormal are truly normal." I gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Now come on, if you can master that jutsu today, I'll teach you another one."

She jumped up and down, squealing. "Yay!" She formed the hand signs, puffed up her chest, and shot a hose stream of water out of her mouth.

I clapped, "That was very good for only your third time. Try building up more water chakra and releasing it all at once."

She gave me a nod and closed her eyes, focusing on her chakra. She slowly did her hand signs and built up her chakra, making sure not to use too much. She looked like she was about to burst, when all of a sudden, she opened her eyes and spat out the exact same jutsu I had shown her.

My jaw dropped. It had taken me three days to master that jutsu and this little eight year old mastered it in an hour.

"Great job Sera. I guess Nari's a good teacher." Shishi clapped, making me feel proud.

She jumped into the air, "I did it! I mastered the jutsu!" She continued to squeal for a few minutes, relishing in her success.

I clapped, "That was excellent, Sera. Now we can move onto one of the more complicated jutsus." I formed some more hand signs, "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu." The water from the previously used jutsus flew up onto my arm and formed a tentacle of water over my hand and arm. "This is step two in water jutsu, the simple whip." I released the jutsu and the water fell to the ground. "If you can learn that jutsu, I'll teach you the most complicated jutsu I know."

She nodded, "Right." She slowly formed the hand signs and built up her chakra. "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu." The water started going upward to her arm, but fell back down about halfway up. "Dang it!" She tried again, but she just couldn't seem to get the water to travel more than half way up.

I laughed slightly and turned to Shishi, "She won't be able to master this jutsu in an hour. It took me one full week of straight training to get it right."

Shishi smiled at me, resting his hand on my shoulder, "So when do you want to tell her that?"

"Oh, let's give her a few more minutes to try and figure it out."

Sera tried and tried, but she couldn't get the water to even reach her hand. She fell to the ground, out of breath, energy, and chakra. "I give up. This jutsu is impossible for me to learn."

I walked over to her and offered her a hand up. "Don't doubt yourself. It took me one full week to master that technique. We'll try again in a few days but for now, I want you to practice that first jutsu."

She looked up and smiled. "Ok Nari-sama." When she said that, a tear escaped my eye. "Are you ok?"

My throat closed up slightly, "I'm ok Sera." Truth was, I was more than ok, I was great. I felt the same kind of pride that Natsumi must have felt when I made chuunin after not even two years of being on her team. I was actually someone's sensei. "Alright, even though we'll probably see each other before, let's meet here again in four days. That should give you enough time to practice."

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Alright Nari-sama." She turned to Shishi, "Can we go home now bro? Mom and dad should be home by now."

"Sure sis. I have to tell them that I'm going to be with Nari for a while so I'm probably just gonna drop you off, ok kid?" He patted her head like a brother normally would.

She laughed, "Alright." She grabbed his and my hand and we walked back to Shishi's house.

…...

Sera ran into the house. "Mommy, daddy, are you home?" She stood in the living room and scanned around, looking for her parents.

We heard rustling from upstairs, and a few seconds later, a woman in a jounin vest came downstairs. "I'm right here Ser…" She looked at me, holding her son's hand. "Hello there, who are you?" She smiled warmly.

I let go of Shishi's hand, blushing from cheek to cheek. "I'm Yasunari Yamamoto. I'm your neighbor and…" I chocked up in front of her, the words not wanting to leave my lips for some reason.

Shishi grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Remember mom, I told you I got a boyfriend."

She hit her forehead, "Yes, that's right, my apologies. Hello, my name is Migoto Enkai." She bowed her head, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I bowed, "It's nice to meet you Migoto." It felt awkward meeting his mother; even though it's better I meet her now then later.

Shishi pulled my hand towards the door, "Ok mom, Sera's back and we're going out." He pulled me out the door quickly.

Migoto waved behind us, "Have a good time. Be safe." We both knew that she wasn't implying anything, but we both laughed when she said that.

"So, what do you want to do Nari?" Shishi was in front of me, still pulling my hand as we walked down the street in no particular direction.

I ran my other hand through my hair, "I don't know. How about we go back to my house and I cook up dinner?"

His eyes twinkled with memory of my cooking, "I like that idea." He smiled and I noticed the dimple on his left cheek.

"I never noticed you had only one dimple."

He covered his left cheek, "It's not something people notice about me. Normally I don't smile as much as I do when I'm with you. "He looked down, smiling yet again.

"Well, I take that as a compliment."

We darted across the street over to my apartment, looking back at his house and smiling.

I had a strong case of déjà vu when I walked into my house, probably because I had just exited a house that looked the same as mine. "So, what do you want to eat?" I walked over to the kitchen and took out some pans.

"How about some dumplings and rice? And maybe some of your sushi."

I looked in the freezer. I had enough fish for sushi and chicken for dumplings. I knew I had the rest of the ingredients because I had just bought some the other day. "That works." I pulled out the rest of the ingredients and lit the stove. I then grabbed the fish and started dicing it up, preparing it for the sushi.

Shishi came up behind me and hugged my waist. "You look so delicious right now." His voice was like velvet, smooth and sensual. He moved his hands slowly up my back and started to massage my shoulders as I cut up the fish for the sushi rolls.

It felt so good to be eased of my tension. I almost dropped the knife on my finger. "Mmm." I tilted my head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Don't stop." I kissed his neck, forgetting that I still had to prepare dinner.

He stopped rubbing my shoulders, "I'll finish after dinner. We don't want to let the food spoil." His whisper sent a chill down my spine. The only other time I'd heard a tone like that was when Arashi whispered into my ear that it was time for us to have sex. He slowly slide his hands back down my back, returning to his seat at my kitchen table.

I hastily finished dinner. The sushi was completed in ten minutes while the dumplings were boiling on the stove. The spread looked fantastic when it was finished. The orange and blacks of the sushi rolls accented the tan color of the chicken dumplings.

I grabbed a saruchi roll and tasted it first, making sure the flavors were evenly balanced. "Mmm, dig in Shishi." I took a chicken dumpling and dipped it in the dish of soy sauce.

He took a wasabi roll and ate slowly, savoring the flavors that he was unable to try before. "I love it Nari. How'd you learn to become such an awesome cook?"

I thought back to when I was living with my aunt way back when. "I learned from my aunt, Yuki's mom. While my mom was out on important missions when I was younger, I would stay with my aunt. She taught me how to blend spices together so that I could cook for myself when I decided to move back home."

My aunt had become a ninja chef, so she knew how to cook phenomenal food. We'd spend hours in the kitchen, creating dishes for jounin to take on missions while we tasted the food ourselves. We even created a signature dish, the sweet rice ball.

Shishi reached across the table and held my hand. "Where's you mom right now?"

"She's on a very important mission to help an upcoming village finalize itself. It's called the hidden mountain village, located in a small section of land surrounded by the land of earth and the land of lightning, called it the land of heat."

He carefully rubbed his thumb across my hand, "That's really cool. When will she be back again?"

I smiled, "She's not coming back until the end of the year, or unless something were to happen."

He put his chopsticks down and walked over to me, "Well then, you may see her before the end of the year. You never know when something might happen." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't a forceful kiss, nor a lust-filled one. It was a reassuring kiss. One that told me not to worry, everything will be fine.

I closed my eyes and kissed back, gently touching one of my hands to his face, his skin warm under my touch. I moved my hand across his cheek; it's sleekness had a soothing feel to it.

He slid his hand up to my face, mimicking my action. His touch was much softer than mine was. His finger drifted to the skin next to my eye, gently sliding down under my chin.

I took my lips away from his, not wanting the kiss to end but I had an idea. "Do you want to move over to the couch? It might be more comfortable."

He smiled, "That it would." He lifted himself off me and offered his hand. I took it, walking casually over to the loveseat.

He sit down first, alluring me to sit on his lap. His eyes were closed but the smile on his face was reassuring.

I walked over and sat down, hovering over him and kissing his jawbone daintily. I lightly reached up and traced his jugular with my index finger. His heartbeat was calm, not rushing in the least bit.

He took my face in his hand and turned it towards him, making my heart race slightly. "Look me in the eyes. I want to see what color yours are." I opened my eyes and looked into his, my finger still tracing his jugular vein lightly. "Your eyes are bright red right now. What emotion makes them turn red?"

I lifted myself up with my hands and kissed his forehead, inwardly smiling that he had forgotten to wear his headband. "Love. When I was with my mom, my eyes were always red. The only emotions I don't know my eye color for are lust and pleasure." I gradually lowered myself down to where I was just above his lips. I began biting his lower lip as I closed my eyes and let my body take over.

He kissed me back, a bit more lustful but still lovingly. "Well, I guess that means you love me, doesn't it?" He smiled, but it wasn't in a mocking way like I thought it would be. It was heartfelt, like he was trying to believe it himself and succeeding.

I fell on top of him and traced my fingers again along his jaw line. "I guess it does." I pressed my stomach down onto his and kissed him passionately, touching our bodies together to deepen the moment.

We stayed like that for over an hour, lips connected and bodies touching. My hands intertwined in his hair while his hand was applying pressure to the small of my back. For two people who have never done something like this intentionally, it just seemed to flow for us. Once we finally parted, I realized it was late. "Hmm. It's really late Shishi. Would you like to stay over tonight?"

He slowly slid his other hand off my face, turning my skin red with the blush that followed. "Only if you don't mind me staying."

I started caressing my thumb across his cheek, kissing where my thumb had once been. "I don't mind, I'm the one that asked you, remember."

He picked me up and set me gently on my feet, grabbing my hand. "Lead the way,."

I grabbed his hand, escorting him upstairs to my room for some well needed rest for tomorrow was going to be more troublesome than I wanted.


	4. Drama: The return and meeting

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 a little earlier than expected. Good news and bad news. Good news first, the next chapter will be up soon, maybe even in a few days. Bad news, there is a slight cliffhangerish ending to this chapter and no lemons in THIS chapter, but definitely in the next one. It's already written but I feel like making people wait a few days :D. **

**I noticed that I never gave descriptions of some of the characters in the story, probably because I came up with the plot line while rping with the person who made almost everyone, so I'll just post them right now:**

**Nari: Has ear length light brown hair. 5ft. 8in. Skinny and petite, with easily defined muscles. Kiba color tone. **

**Shishi: Same hair as Nari only dark brown. 6ft even. Skinny but toned with slightly ripped muscles. Naruto skin tone. **

**Sora: Long, black hair. 5ft 5in. Skinny with defined curves. Naruto skin tone. **

**Any other characters you want to know about, just ask. **

I woke up gleefully, head nuzzled into Shishi's chest as I looked up at him. He was still asleep, so I moved slowly and cautiously to avoid waking him. It was eight thirty in the morning, so he really didn't need to be up this early on the one day off a week our team normally gets.

I walked groggily downstairs, opening the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Nari!"

I jumped two feet in the air and used my chakra to hold onto the ceiling. I then proceeded to look down and of all people, Sora was one on the other side of the fridge door, laughing hysterically. "You bitch!" I dropped down, but I'm not the most graceful ninja, so when I landed, I sipped and fell on my ass, causing her to fall down and cry from laughter. "Not funny! That really hurt."

She whipped the tears from her cheek, her skin redder than a rose. "You're right, it's hysterical." She continued to laugh while she helped me up. "A…are you o…ok?"

I rubbed my lower back to try and soothe the pain. "I'll survive. Why are you here this early in the morning anyways?"

She smiled that conniving smile of hers, making me nervous. "Because I wanted to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world this beautiful Sunday morning." I could tell she was totally bull shitting me, but I smiled and went along with it. I walked past her and grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

Sora just watched me walk, like it was something she's never seen before. "How'd you manage to walk without a limp?"

"Why would I have a limp Sora?" I tried to ignore her and to stay as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake Shishi. I poured the orange juice into a glass and started to drink it, offering Sora a glass that she refused.

"Didn't you and Shishi fuck last night?" Her statement came out as if it just rolled off the tongue.

I spit my orange juice out of my mouth all over her. Had she really thought I'd slept with Shishi after only three days of knowing him? More importantly, how did she know Shishi was upstairs? I thought about how she could know I had even meet with him yesterday and who could have possibly told her. _Sai? It's possible. I mean, they are on the same team in some random way and he was the one who thought Shishi's little surprise involved sex. _

Sora cleaned off her face, glaring at me with her bright eyes. "I take that as a no, but why was he upstairs sleeping in _your _bed with _you_?"

"I…well…you see…it was late and…," I was at a lose for words. I couldn't even think of a good excuse. "Who told you we even met yesterday?"

She smiled maniacally, "A little birdie told me."

_I knew it, it was Sai. He's the only ninja in the entire village that uses birds and his birds, when they land on paper, can reveal a hidden message. That must be how Sora found out about us while she was out on a mission with the rest of her team. Nevertheless, that still doesn't explain how she knows Shishi's upstairs_. "Sora, let me ask you this. How did you know Shishi is upstairs in _my_ bed? I already figured out that Sai was the one who told you that Shishi had a surprise for me and you figured it had to be something sexual. But, that still doesn't answer how you knew he was upstairs."

She became uncomfortable standing in front of me. Her hands began to fiddle with one another and her eyes kept looking down at the ground. "Well…you see…I was just…," she fell silent for a few seconds. "Ok, I was spying on you. I woke up at seven in the morning and knew you wouldn't be awake, so I came over hear and peered into your room. I saw the two of you sound asleep so I waited downstairs for either you or Shishi to wake up so I could ask one of you what happened." I could tell she was getting a little flustered. Her words were flowing out faster than normal and her cheeks were turning red. "I'm sorry Nari. I have terrible patience and I couldn't wait for you to tell me what happened."

I just rolled my eyes, knowing that she had done this many times before. "Well, next time, don't scare me half to death. Just wait outside and knock on the door like a normal person would. Don't, and I mean don't, spy on me again. You never know when you'll look in my room and see us fully exposed."

She laughed, realizing that I must have forgiven her. "Got it. Tomorrow, I'll be over and I'll knock this time."

"Thank you Sora. Hopefully today goes well. We have another day off today and I don't know what we're going to do. He got to taste my cooking again last night and he officially loves it."

She grinned and began thinking. "You could always hang out with me and Ayame today. I have the day off but Sasuke doesn't, so she told me yesterday that we could hang out today. I don't think your teammate would mind you and Shishi tagging along for the day." She grinned her grin and made everything better again.

"That sounds like a good idea. When are you supposed to meet Ayame?"

She looked at the clock above my stove, "In about an hour. I'd go wake up Shishi."

"No need, I'm already up." Shishi walked down the stairs and kissed me on the neck. "You two are really loud. I'd hate to hear what you to sound like in bed."

"Don't you already know what Nari sounds like in bed?" Sora gave me an elfish smile, eyes closed to avoid my death glares.

"No, he doesn't, but later tonight," I leaned up closer to his ear, "he might just find out." My body was pressed up close to his, so when I felt something getting stiff against my leg, I burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Shishi's faced reddened and he pulled me in closer to prevent Sora from noticing. He leaned in close to my ear, "I hope the next time you do this to me, it'll be on purpose." His voice wasn't mad, but it did have a hint of embarrassment to it.

After a few minutes, I couldn't feel a stiffness against my leg, so I assumed he was back to normal.

My mind started to wander. All that my mind was focusing on was Shishi's erection being pressed up against me. I closed my eyes and began to wonder exactly what he could do with it.

He suddenly perked his head down and stared at me. "Um, Nari, are you a little uncomfortable?" He pressed his waist firmly against mine and I felt something stiff against my leg, but it was coming from inside my own pants this time.

My face couldn't blush anymore; it had already been turned red from blushing so much over the past three days. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on something non-sexual, or at least not sexual to me.

Sora looked at us with a confused expression on her face. "What's going on over there? What happened?"

Shishi laughed, resting his head on top of mine. "Guy trouble."

Sora instantly realized what was going on and became quite red in the face. She walked into the other room and got away from the awkward situation.

I lifted my head off his shoulder, "All better. Now, let's go get ready. We have to go meet Ayame in forty-five minutes."

Shishi kissed my forehead, "How am I going to get ready? I don't have any clean clothes here." He grazed his hand down the back on my neck, his touch sending shivers through my body.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I instantly felt a relaxing sensation come over me as I marveled over my boyfriend. He smelt marvelously, like the ocean. It made me chuckle because his last name means ocean. "You could always borrow some of my extra clothes. You look like you wear the same size as I do."

He kissed my neck gently, "Are you sure about that? I wouldn't want to impose." His voice had a mocking tone to it, making me laugh.

"I'm totally sure. That'll also give me an opportunity to see you again. You know, when you need to get your dirty clothes back." I arched my stomach into his, causing Sora to stare at us with idle eyes from the other room.

"Ok guys, can we please get on with it. I don't need you two fucking right here in front…" She started thinking and acquired that sinful grin again. "On second thought, go right ahead. Do it right there on the table." Sora laughed as she fantasized about watching us, her eyes closed so she could focus better.

I threw a towel at her and laughed. "Ignore her Shishi, let's go get ready." I grabbed his arm and we went upstairs to my room.

Shishi was rummaging through my closet, trying to find something that he would fit into. He pulled out a shirt that I had forgotten I had and held it up in front of me. It was a red shirt with pink flowers and hearts all over it. He chuckled, "Um…maybe I'll wear this shirt."

I started to turn around, "That's good, you finally found som…" I stared blankly back at him, "Where'd you find that?" My heart started racing. That was a present that Arashi had given me a few months ago as a gag gift. I thought that if I told Shishi that, he'd think it was romantic in some way.

He walked over and hung the shirt up in front of me. "I was looking for a decent shirt to wear and I stumbled upon this stunner. Let me guess, a gag gift from…Sora. Am I right?"

I shook my head, "It is a gag gift, but not from Sora. It's from Arashi. He got it for me a few months ago while he was still with his girlfriend. He said that I'd have a better chance finding a guy if I…if I looked more like a fag." I teared up. That was one of the most hurtful things Arashi ever said to me. To this day, I still don't know why I kept that damn shirt. I guess it symbolized something deeper than what he said. I probably misinterpreted his meaning, but the pink hearts and flowers on that shirt made me think he really loved me, even though he had a girlfriend at the time.

Shishi put the shirt down on my bed, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." He tried to comfort me by cradling me in his arms, but it didn't help. It only brought back memories of when Arashi would do that to me when I was having a bad day.

My eyes were pouring out tears, "I…I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to ca…cause any drama this early in the morning. I just…that boy was so influential to me that I guess I couldn't get rid of the shirt."

Shishi tensed up, "This boy seemed to hurt you an awful lot, hasn't he? I hope I get to meet him so I can whip his ass."

I looked up at him, my eyes now blue from sadness. "I hope I never see him again." I left his arms and grabbed a shirt out of my dresser. "This shirt will look nice on you. Let's hurry, if we take any longer, Sora will wonder what's going on. If she sees me crying, she'll start the fourth ninja war." I laughed and quickly found another outfit to wear myself.

"Oookay then." He quickly stripped down to his boxers and started putting on the clothes I'd given him.

I quickly took a glance at him and he looked amazing. His skin tone was light, but not Sai pale, more like Shikamaru light. His arm muscles weren't huge, but they were easier to notice without a shirt on. He had a four pack, so he wasn't overly muscular, but he had just enough for me.

He caught me gazing and laughed a pleased laugh. "You liking what you see?"

I shook my head to snap myself out of the trance he'd unintentionally placed on me. "Oh, um…," My brain was unable to put together a coherent sentence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well," He walked over to me, still shirtless, "maybe later you'll have it all to yourself." He crept his hand up to my cheek and slowly slid it down until he was at my shirt collar. He pulled my shirt over my head, and started to stare at me exposed torso.

Standing there with my shirt off in front of my boyfriend _shouldn't_ have bothered me, but because I'm a very self-conscious person, I sluggishly moved my arms in front of myself for coverage.

Shishi watched me and daintily placed his hand on my shoulder, slowly moving it down until he reached my arm. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, You look perfect. You're definitely not fat. In fact, you're body resembles mine. You don't have any blemishes on your skin, and," he rubbed his arm back up my chest, "your skin is silky smooth." He leaned in and kissed my shoulder, slowly kissing down until he was between my chest muscles. He then proceeded to lick his way up to my chin.

Sora walked in my room right before he began to lick up my chest. "Alright, if you two boys would just pick out a…" She watched in amazement as Shishi's tongue caressed up my chest and neck, ending with a slight nibble on my ear. She cleared her throat, "Can we hurry, we're almost late."

I glared at her, "Oh sure, when you want to go somewhere, we have to hurry up, but when I had my first date with Shishi, you made me wait. Sit your ass down and let us finish." I looked at Shishi, who was staring at me with surprised eyes.

"I didn't know you wanted me to do that Nari. If I had known, I would have taken my time." He smiled, parting away from me and slipping on the shirt I gave him.

I turned bright red and my eyes were probably a brilliant lime green because of my embarrassment. _Did I really just snap at Sora, the one person in the entire village I actually fear?_ I looked at her, but she didn't seem mad at me. I grabbed the shirt and pants I picked out and put them on rather hastily. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

Sora nodded and we followed her outside into the streets of the leaf village.

"Oh my god, I thought you guys got kidnapped or something." Ayame ran over and hugged Sora, jumping up and down.

"Eek, oh my god, I can't believe you forgot about me bitch." I did my best impersonation of Ayame, even making my voice have a high pitch to it.

Ayame looked behind Sora and finally noticed Shishi and myself. "I didn't even realize you two were back there." She ran over and gave us a hug. "This is such a nice surprise."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nari, Ayima, and Soro, and oh lookie here, a new face in the bunch." A teenage boy walked out from behind a building and stood right in our way. He was wearing his chuunin vest and had his headband on his shoulder like Shikamaru has his. His short brown hair contrasted terribly with his alabaster white skin. "Hello Nari."

I froze in my tracks. I'd know that voice anywhere, and unfortunately, I was with the three people who would kill this person. I opened my eyes, "Hello, Arashi."

He smiled snobbishly, "So…how's my little fuck buddy doing? Hope I didn't hurt you too much the other day." His deep brown eyes stared past me at Shishi. "Is this your new boy toy? I hope so Nari, he's cute. I think I'll have fun stealing him from you."

Something I didn't like to mention before, Arashi would always steal my potential boyfriends. He'd just fuck'em and leave'm, never talking to them again and always telling me these sob stories about how they only used him for sex. Psh, I found out that was a lie when he fucked me and ditched me just like the rest of them.

I just shuttered, "You didn't hurt me at all Arashi. In fact, I was able to walk perfectly fine without healing myself. I guess you're not a _big and talented_ as you thought you were. Yes, this is my boyfriend, but I don't think you'll be able to get this one." I grabbed onto Shishi's arm, "We've already gone on a date and he likes me."

Arashi rolled his eyes, "Haven't we already disgusted this. Anytime you _think _you have a boyfriend, I have to make sure that they won't just end up hurting you like every other boy you've met. Now, what's his name?"

Shishi walked in front of me, "_My _name is Shishimaru Enkai, Shishi for short. I've already heard all about you. You're the one who's hurt Nari more than anyone he's ever known, so I don't think you're the right person to judge me."

Arashi twitched, hearing someone talk back to him. "So, Nari's told you all about me huh, like how I've already taken his virginity?"

Shishi smiled winningly, "Yes, he's already told me that and I'm not mad at him. From the way he talked about it, he didn't seem to enjoy himself with you."

Arashi's face became red, "Yeah, well…did he tell you about the…he's a man whore."

I felt my anger build up inside me. Who was he to be calling me a man whore? I lost my virginity to someone I thought loved me. Sure, I was drunk when I lost it, but who really cares. "Who the fuck are you to call me a man whore? I cant remember, how many people have you slept with? Ten, fifteen, stop me if I guess the number. Further more, I don't want you to come near me ever again. I'm in love with Shishi and guess what; he's not only after me for sex, unlike you."

I saw Arashi clench his fist together, but something odd was happening. Sora and Ayame weren't doing or saying anything to him. Sora and Ayame hate Arashi more even more than I do and for them to be saying nothing to him, it all seemed a bit odd.

I looked behind him and noticed something odd. He didn't have a shadow. "You're not really here, are you Arashi? This is just a genjutsu, isn't it?" I formed the tiger sign. _Release. _Arashi's figure became shady, and eventually faded completely away. I looked over at Shishi, who was still obviously under Arashi's genjutsu. I placed my hands on his arm and injected some of my chakra into his body to disrupt the illusion. "Hey, are you ok Shishi?"

He shook his head, looking around at everyone. "What happened?"

"Arashi placed us under a genjutsu. That's his specialty when it comes to ninja skills." I placed my hand on his face, stroking it across his cheek. "So, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you and him, yelling at each other and then, you both started kissing each other in front of me. It all seemed so real that I never even thought that it could have been a genjutsu."

"His illusions are very realistic, so don't doubt any of your skills. The only reason I figured it out was because he forgot to make Sora and Ayame yell at him. They both hate him more than I do, so for them to have been keeping quiet while he dissed me was very odd."

Sora and Ayame both looked at each other, then at me. "What happened?" Sora walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Shishi took a deep breath, "It was Arashi. He placed the both of us under a genjutsu and Nari figured it out before anything could have happened."

Ayame had heard that and threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe that bastard would do something like that, and right in plain daylight. If he was a real ninja, he'd come out of hiding and face us like a real man. Oh wait; he's not a real man." Ayame began to rant about how Arashi was a pimple on the ass of society and how someone needed to pop him clean off the planet. She also threw in an insult about how he probably had a small penis, which I happily proved her to be telling the truth.

"Well now, what do you want to do?" Sora began to complain of boredom, which was normal when Sasuke wasn't around.

"We could go get some food, it is lunch time." I instantly began to think of places where we could all eat. There was a dumpling stand, a sushi restaurant, a barbeque hut.

Ayame instantly raised her hand, "I vote for ramen." Ayame was addicted to ramen more than Naruto was. Lately, Naruto had been eating a more diverse menu of food, but Ayame was still eating ramen at least two times a day.

Shishi thought about it, "Sorry Ayame, I don't think I'm in a ramen mood today. I'm in more of a barbeque mood."

"Did someone say barbeque?" I saw Choji walk up the street. "I love barbeque. Mind if I join?"

I laughed, seeing another one of my good friends cheering me up. "Not at all Choji. Do you have money to pay for your food, because I don't have enough money for all of us to eat?"

"He doesn't, but I'll take care of it." Shikamaru followed Choji towards us. He looked at Shishi and then back at me. "Nari, who's this?" Remember when I said that ninety percent of all male leaf ninjas were at least bisexual, the only exceptions were Choji and Shikamaru. Sasuke won't ever admit it, but he did love Naruto at the same time he was with Sora.

"This is Shishimaru Enkai. He's a new chuunin and my new boyfriend."

"Eek." We all turned around and saw Ino walking towards our group. She saw Sora and gave her the dirtiest look I'd ever seen her give. Ino hated Sora because Sora was the only ninja in the entire village who was able to talk to Sasuke without being ignored or told to shut the fuck up and walk away. She turned back to me, "So anyways, I'm so happy for you." She looked Shishi over and then turned back to me. "Not bad Nari. I mean he's no Sasuke, but he's damn close. I approve." She was such a kiss ass. The only reason she was even being nice to me was because I was her superior when it came to medical ninjutsu.

I cringed slightly, "Um, thanks Ino. I take it you'll be joining myself and Shishi at the barbeque hut too."

"Are you kidding, I'd never miss the opportunity to interrogate your new boyfriend. And I can't leave these two alone; they'd never survive without me."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok then, Ayame, Sora, are you two coming with us?"

Sora glared at Ino from behind, "Nah, I'll take Ayame to the ramen hut so she can have her fill. Meet up later?"

"Of course. Bye." Ayame and Sora ran off towards Ichiraku's, leaving team ten standing there, waiting for us to lead the way. "So, let's go eat?"

Shishi picked me up from behind and turned me around abruptly, "Yes, let's go. Now I can meet more of your friends and my potential team mates." He led the way as we walked to the barbeque stand.

The waitress at the restaurant looked at Choji and smiled. Apparently, she remembered him from one of the umpteen times he'd eaten here. "Hello, how many in your group?"

I counted the heads, "Five please."

Shishi picked me up, startling me at first, but then I just smiled. "I'm paying for yours today." He kissed me on the neck, "And after dinner, let's hang out somewhere. Just the two of us."

My mind instantly thought of a perfect place; my house. It had no parental supervision and he already had a spare change of clothes there from this morning. "How about we go back to my house? If anything, you do have a spare change of clothes there from today and if worse comes to worse, you spend the night again."

"That's doesn't seem like a worst case scenario, but that does sound like a good idea." He set me down gently and we followed our server to the table.

"What can I get you guys to eat? Our special is buy one get one vegetables and our meats are fifteen percent off." The waitress took out a scroll and an ink pen.

Choji had already decided what he wanted once he heard that meat was on sale. "I'll have three orders of the meat and one order of vegetables."

"But sir, the veggies are buy one get one free. It would be a better deal for you to just get the second order."

"I only want one order of…," He looked around the table, "Anyone want a free order of veggies?"

Ino raised her hand instantly, "That would be appreciated Choji, thanks."

"Alright then, two orders of vegetables."

"Very good sir and how about you miss?"

"Just one order of meat please. I already have my order of vegetables coming."

"Alright." She looked at Shikamaru, "And you sir?"

"Just one order of meat. Choji doesn't eat many vegetables, so I'll probably end up with his."

"Alright. And you sir?" She turned to Shishi and smiled.

"I'll have two orders of meat and two orders of vegetables for the both of us." He grabbed my hand under the table, causing my eyes to turn red again.

"Alright, your food will be out soon. Oh, I almost forgot, what drinks would you like with your meals."

Choji raised his hand, "Water."

"Same." Ino blew some hair out of her face.

"I'll have some juice, whatever you have." Shikamaru said, eyes focused on his teammates.

"I'll have a water too please, but with a lemon in it." Shishi leaned in a kissed my cheek.

My eyes closed, but I still smiled widely, "And I'll just have a water, no lemon please."

She finished writing down our order, "So I have a total of seven orders or meat, four orders of vegetables, three waters, no lemon, one water with lemon, and one order of juice. Your order will be out very soon." She bowed and walked away, smiling.

"She seems like a very nice lady." Choji smiled, his stomach growling.

"I don't like her. She seems like a total bitch." Of course, Ino had a problem with our female waitress. Ino hates almost every girl in the leaf village, except for Hinata, which stumps everyone. "But anyways, I want to know more about this new man Nari. So where'd you meet him?"

I reached over and stroked Shishi's face, "We met actually four days ago. It was in the morning and a lamppost fell on his porch. I went over to help him move it and while I was cutting it up, he asked me out. We had our first date later that day and last night, he slept over." I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, almost not even touching him.

"Awe, that's cute. I wish I could just find a random boy like that, but I don't have nearly as good of luck. So whatever happened to you and Arashi? Last thing I knew, weren't you two like an item or something?"

My hand clenched around Shishi's, "Please don't ask me about that. All you need to know is that something happened and I don't ever want to see that bastard again."

That peeked Ino's interest, "Ooh, spill the details. You can't just tell us that and leave us just hanging on that cliffhanger."

Shikamaru groaned, "I'm sorry Nari, but I don't really want to know about any kind of drama today."

"Same here. No offense Nari, but I don't need to hear anything that would get me upset or wanting to kill someone." Choji smiled, waiting patiently for his food to arrive.

"Oh shut up you guys. I actually want to know and you know I always get what I want."

I looked hastily back and forth between Shikamaru and Choji, not wanting to upset either one of them. "I'll only tell her if you guys don't mind."

They both sighed and said in unison, "Alright, I don't care."

Ino squealed, clapping her hands together vigorously, "Ok, now spill."

"Alright, about five days ago now, Arashi broke up with his girlfriend."

Ino gasped, "He broke up with Karin?"

"Yes, he broke up with Karin. He came over and wanted to have some just guy time, which wasn't abnormal for him to ask for. He asked me to brake out the sake and after seven or eight shots; I was feeling very…_loose_. He asked me to take him upstairs and one thing lead to another and we kind of…did it."

I looked down in shame. That wasn't something I liked admitting, but I knew that if I didn't tell Ino, she'd manipulate someone into telling her, and I'd rather her know the truth.

Shikamaru and Choji both turned to me; confusion was the prominent emotion on their faces. Choji shook his head, "You did what with Arashi? Please tell me you're joking."

"Yeah Nari, that's not something I would have ever wanted you to do with him." Shikamaru's eyes held concern in them with slight doubt.

"Well, like I said, I had a little too much to drink that night. I feel really bad about it and if I could erase what I did, I would." I continued to look down, not wanting to face anyone.

Ino was still in shock, "I can't believe you're not a virgin anymore. I mean, I lost mine one year ago, but that was to Sai and only because he looks a lot like Sasuke." She smiled, acting like that was something she was proud of.

I wondered how many of the leaf ninjas Sai had actually had sex with. Was I the only person, other than Shishi and the rest of my team? "Yeah, well that's good for you. I didn't enjoy myself at all."

Shishi turned his head, nibbling my ear. "You never told me why you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Yeah Nari, spill. Why didn't you enjoy yourself? Sex is fun." Ino was such a whore. Just from her tone of voice, I could tell she's had a lot more sex than just one time with Sai.

"Well, one: I was drunk. Two: Arashi didn't know what the hell he was doing. Three: He kept hitting me, saying that it was supposed to add to the experience. And four: He's not that _big _where it counts."

Shishi just listened, probably taking mental notes about what not to do during sex. "Well, that seems like a very…unpleasant experience. I feel bad that you went through that." He placed his hand in my hair, gently caressing the back of my head with his thumb.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. His hands really could work wonders. And of course, my brain started thinking about what else his hands were good with. I felt myself getting uncomfortable, so I had to stop thinking about what his hands _might _be good for and I focused on what his hands were doing right now.

Shishi stopped rubbing my neck when the waitress came back to the table with our drinks and food.

"Ok," she set down the drinks, "here are your drinks and," she set down our food right after that, "here is your food. If you need anything else, just ask for me." She walked away, a happy smile on her face.

"Alright, let's eat!" Choji grabbed a pair of chopsticks and placed ten pieces of his meat on the grill. He waited only five minutes and took the steak off, still bleeding. "I love steak." He ate four pieces of steak at once, placing only one piece of vegetable on the grill to cook.

Ino began with only one piece of steak and two pieces of vegetables, one broccoli and one zucchini. "Choji, you need to slow down when you eat and you also need to eat more vegetables. We don't need you fa…," She caught herself, clasping her hands over her mouth, "sick."

Shikamaru sighed in relief. He knew what happened when somebody mentioned that Choji was getting _fat. _"Yeah, we don't need you getting sick on us Choji. Without you, we lose our only powerhouse."

Choji thought about it and smiled, placing more vegetables on the grill. "You're right guys; I'll eat more vegetables, but only today because of Nari's good-ish news."

I smiled, watching Shishi place some meats and vegetables on the grill. "Thanks guys, but it's not that big a deal." I hugged on to Shishi's free arm, "I'm just happy that I finally found someone that can see me for who I really am, and not just as a tool for sex."

Shishi smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love you too Nari."

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Choji ate his entire three plates of meat and his plate of vegetables, shocking everyone at the table. Ino only ate half of her plate of veggies, so she gave the rest to Shikamaru who got shorted because Choji actually ate his. Shishi and I both finished our meals and left the money on the table.

"Alright everyone, we're out of here." I held Shishi's hand as we walked outside the hut.

"Bye Nari, see you soon." Ino waved, now having some juicy gossip to spread around.

I felt bad for Shika and Choji. They had to deal with her every day. It must have been hell, listening to her nag and bitch and gossip about everyone and their children in the entire village.

Shishi laughed, "I like Shikamaru and Choji, but that Ino girl is really annoying and she also seems like a fake friend, only wanting to know the latest gossip."

"That's exactly what she is. She only respects me because I was the one who taught her and Sakura medical ninjutsu while Naruto was out training. She didn't like me at all until I became her teacher."

"Well, I hope we don't have to hang out with her much more after that. I'd rather just hang out with Sora and Ayame all day."

I looked over and saw the both of them sitting on a bench, talking about something. "Speaking of Sora and Ayame, we still need to meet up with them."

We walked over to them very silently, trying to sneak up on them. I slowly came up behind Sora, "BOO!"

Sora turned right around and jumped three feet in the air, landing in a tree. "Fuck you Nari!"

"You wish you could." I stuck out my tongue, "But you'll never get this." I turned around and bent over, showing her my ass through my pants.

Shishi began licking his lips, but stopped before someone saw him.

Ayame was dying laughing. She must have seen us sneaking up, but she decided to keep it a secret. "I love you guys."

Sora jumped down from the tree, her glare frightening us all slightly. "Well thanks for giving me a heart attack Nari." She began yelling, but after three minutes of pure bitching, she calmed down.

I took a deep breath, "So, do you still want to do something? It is almost eight at night."

Sora looked at Ayame who nodded and grinned. "Nah, we're both tired. But don't fear Nari, I'll be over tomorrow morning to make sure we spend the day together." She smiled and burst into a cloud of smoke.

Ayame gave us both a hug, "Bye guys." She did the same thing Sora did, leaving us all alone.

"So…what do you want to do?"

I thought about it. What did I want to do? I searched my brain for an answer. "Well…I did promise you a night at my house. How about we just relax?"

He smiled, "And a promise is a promise. Although I did promise you something from earlier, didn't I?"

I thought back to when we were changing into our clothes and the promise he made me. "That you did. Who knows, maybe tonight you'll get lucky." I winked at him, giving him a very playful smile. I saw his body shiver slightly.

He picked me up swiftly, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go back to your house." He turned around and headed back to my house.


	5. Experiences: The Popping of a Cherry

**A/N: The lemon has arrived, YAY! I hope it holds up to my readers expectations. Thanks to my reviewer, this story is basically being posted just for you, so you'll be happy to know that I'm giving up on review numbers for posts as long as you keep reading it and telling me what you think. Well, enjoy ;D. **

We arrive at my house only a few minutes later. The dishes from last night's dinner were still on the table and the pans were still in the sink. It was the dirtiest my house has looked in a few months.

He set me down on the couch, crawling over me slowly and kissing me gently on the cheek. "So, what do you want to do?" He leaned back down and began sucking on my neck, making my breathing hitch and my eyes close.

I grabbed his head, lifting it up to mine and kissing him daintily, "How about we go take a shower first? I could use a good cleaning before we get dirty all over again." I leaned up and bit his ear lightly in fun. Kiba had told me that the other person in every relationship he's been in would always nibble on his ear, or visa versa, depending on who was the submissive person. I found it intriguing, so I decided to try it out.

He looked down at me when I finished, "So…you're a biter are you? That's good," He leaned down and bit my neck, right over one of the hickies he gave me the other day, "because so am I." His voice became very sensual and seductive, turning me on slightly.

I moaned softly, his voice sending a shiver down my spine. "I'm not a biter, but if you are," I sunk my teeth into his neck, "I'll bite you back."

He slid his hand under my vest, gently sliding his fingers up my stomach and chest. "Well then, I guess we'll both look like a vampire just got finished with us." He started to massage my stomach, gently brushing his fingers over my abdominals. When his fingers reached my navel, he brushed even lighter, dipping them into it and swirling them around. His extremely light touch made me arch my body into his fingers, releasing a slight moan muffled by my teeth. He looked me right in the eyes, a smile dawning on his face. "So, that's what color they turn when you're in pleasure."

I looked up at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "What color are they?" I tried to have my eyes say that I wanted him right now, but he must not have understood them because he just kept smiling at me.

"They're violet; a deep, deep violet." He picked me up wedding style, kissing me on the lips while one of his hands cupped my ass, squeezing it tightly. "How about we go take the shower now, before we get any closer to being _in the mood_ and wide up just going into your room."

I nodded, nuzzling my head into his neck and stroking my fingers across his face.

He walked us upstairs and into the master bathroom in my mother's room. This bathroom was huge. It had a stand up shower AND a full sized bath tub, all a dazzling porcelain white. "So, which one would you prefer?"

I looked between the shower and the tub. I had taken a shower the other day, but sitting in bath water disgusted me. "I'd prefer a shower." I leaned into his ear, "It's much more confine in there. The closer our bodies are, the better."

He set me down gently on the floor, the cool tiles sent a refreshing chill through my body. He reached over and started unzipping my vest. "How about we start taking off these pesky clothes?" He threw my vest on the floor, leaving only a mesh armor shirt covering my torso.

"I agree, but how about we get you unclothed first." I slid my hand over to his vest zipper and slid it down slowly, throwing it across the room. I connected my eyes with his; lust prevalent in both of them . I grabbed the shirt I'd let him borrow from earlier and pulled it up over his head, revealing his well-toned abdominals.

He pulled me into a hug, "Your turn." He gripped the mesh armor and dragged over my head. He lightly brushed his fingers down my back, "You definitely have one of the best bodies I've seen."

I rubbed my finger down his stomach, between his chest muscles. "And how many bodies have you seen other than mine?"

He laughed whole heartedly, "I've seen yours, and yours, and oh, yours."

I smiled, lightly slamming my fist into his chest. "You dork, and after all those bodies you say mine's the best. I feel so honored." I gripped the top of his pants, "But now let's get a look at your entirety." I got down on my knees, pulling the pants and underwear down along the way. I examined his lower body, almost worshiping it once I saw it. "Best lower body I've seen yet."

He rested his hand on top of my head, making me smile. "And how many other lower…oh yeah." He stroked his finger down the side of my face as he laughed.

I saw his lower member filling up right in front of my face, make me a very hungry ninja. I took the opportunity to induce some foreplay and kissed his inner thigh, right next to his groin.

Shishi started to moan lightly, his hands starting to tangle themselves into my hair. "Mmm, you really are a tease."

I licked up his stomach, taking a few seconds to dip my tongue into his navel. "I know, but that's why you love me."

He connected our lips together once I made it back up to his face, our tongues colliding passionately in a frenzy of licking and twisting.

I felt his hands move down my sides, resting on the hem of my pants. "Let's get these nuisances off. I get the feeling you're a little snug in those tight pants." His hands moved down and slid my pants and underwear clean off. He examined my lower half, moving his hands down my back and over my ass, "Hmm," he squeezed it firmly, causing me to moan loudly. "Firm ass, very sexually vocal, nice body, great personality. I picked the perfect boyfriend."

I grinned playfully, mimicking his actions, "Perfect ass, amazing eyes, loving personality, loves my cooking. It seems I've picked the perfect boyfriend too." I gave him a quick slap on his behind, feeling his hands tighten around my ass. "Remember when I said I wasn't a biter, I wasn't lying…I'm a spanker."

"Didn't you say you didn't like be hit while during sex?"

"That's true, I don't like getting hit during sex. I like hitting other people."

He smiled, releasing his hands from my lower cheeks. "Let's get in the shower now. I don't want this evening to just be about sex. Let's enjoy the time before sex as well as during it. Remember, I'm still a virgin, unlike you."

I smiled mockingly at him, slapping his ass once again. "I know you're not, but that doesn't mean that you won't be good at it. All that means is that you've never wanted to have sex until now. I felt the same way. You're the only person I've ever meet that I've wanted to be with like that and be ready for it."

He hugged me lovingly, releasing me just as quickly as he embraced me. "I know." He walked over to the shower and turned it on to a warm temperature. "Water's ready." He stepped in, his presence seemed to make the water move all around him, almost avoiding him.

I followed him in. The water was just warm enough. "Mmm, perfect, the water's just right." I grabbed a washcloth, getting it wet and ready for soap. "It's time to wash up."

He just smiled, reaching for the body wash I had in the shower. "Citrus scented huh." He took a long sniff, "Smells amazing."

I took the bottle out of his hand, squeezing the soap into the washcloth. "I know it does. That's why I buy it." I slowly started caressing the washcloth over his body, scrubbing over his muscles. "My what big muscles you have." I joked with him, a little nervous that I was in the shower with another boy.

"That's not the only thing big about me." I stared at him, really close to looking down to see what he meant by that. "I have a big heart, brain, the list just keeps going."

"I bet it does." I took an intentional look down and noticed something else. "It seems there's one more thing to add to that list." I started scrubbing down his body, eventually getting down to his erection. "Let's give you a very thorough cleaning." I wrapped my washcloth-covered fingers around his throbbing shaft, pumping the washcloth up and down very carefully.

Shishi started moaning lightly as I massaged his enlarging shaft, his hands gripping my arms loosely. "Mmm, don't stop."

The feel of his cock swelling up inside my hands caused my own shaft to start enlarging. The warm water also adding to the pleasure, gliding ever so gently down out bodies as it released the tension of today's experiences.

He used the water to maneuver his hands all across my exposed skin. His kisses felt as soft as flower petals on my shoulder.

I was still washing his now rock hard member when I came up with an idea. _What would happen if I stuck my shaft inside the washcloth too? _I took the risk and slid mine inside the cloth as well, feeling the warmth radiating out from him.

"My, my, aren't we a little eager to touch?" He laughed, lowering his right hand down to the washcloth. He started pumping his fist around my shaft while my hand was wrapped around his. "How's that feel?" He whispered in the most sensual voice I had ever heard.

I shuttered at his touch. "Mmm, let's hurry up and finish this shower. I'm too horned up right now to continue this without having sex right here in the shower." I removed the washcloth from our throbbing shafts, a soft groan escaping our throats. I finished scrubbing down his body, his shaft almost poking me in the eye while I cleaned his legs. Apparently, I was temping him too much while I was bent over cleaning him that he felt the need to spank me, hard. I jolted up, "Hey, I thought I was the spanker here."

"Like you said," He spanked me again, "If you're a spanker, then I spank back. I feel that's fair, wouldn't you?"

I smiled, "Well then, we'll look like a vampire just got done with us and look like we sat in poison ivy. We're going to look amazing after tonight."

He took the washcloth out of my hands, putting some more shower gel in it. "Then what are we waiting here for. Let's hurry up and get into it." He squeezed the soap into the rag and started massaging my abdominals, taking extra care when he reached my navel for some reason.

His touch sent me on an ecstasy rush. I had to grab onto his hair and arch my stomach into his fingers. The feel of his skin touching mine seemed to calm me down in one way and fire me up in another.

When he got to my ass, he took extra special time to massage each cheek in his hands. He bit down onto my neck, this time drawing some blood. "Oh my, I've never bit someone that hard before." He nuzzled his head into the other side of my neck.

I came down from the high his bite elated out of me, taking a deep breath before I dared talk. "That's totally fine, just don't do that until we're in bed. I almost came."

He stared at me, water flowing down his face sexily. "I thought I was the only one who liked to bite and be bitten."

"I guess you're fetish has grown on me. Who knows," I spanked his ass one more time, squeezing his cheeks in my hands. "maybe mine will grow on you."

He jumped slightly, "Maybe." He threw the washcloth on the floor, "Let's hurry up and get into your bed. I think it's time we finally take this five day relationship to the next level." He laughed, obviously making fun at the shortness of our relationship and the speed at which it was progressing.

I turned the water off, my hair a wet mess on top of my head. I grabbed a towel out of the drawer, "Oh damn it, I only have one towel."

He pulled me in, "That's ok, we really only need one towel." He wrapped the towel around both of our bodies, slowly drying them off.

Our stomachs were both soaking wet, but the feel of our abdominals touching ever so gently left me wanting more. He was only half way done drying us of when I grabbed the towel and threw it across the bathroom.

"Why'd you do that Nari?" A smile on his face as if he already knew why I did that.

"I can't take it anymore, take me to bed now." I connected our lips, his tongue instantly asking for entrance into my mouth. I felt him smile during the kiss, while his tongue was inside my mouth hastily maneuvering across my teeth, gums, and tongue. I tried to speak, but it didn't come out that clearly since I had a mouth full, "I take it you're ready too."

He pulled away from me, "Yeah, I'm ready, but there's one problem. Unless you have one, we don't have a condom."

I thought about that little dilemma. _Shit, I don't have one_. I smiled, thinking of the only other way to continue this. "That doesn't matter tonight. I've only had sex with one person who I know is clean and you're a virgin. We're fine to not use a condom this time." I smiled wider, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Are you sure? We could just go buy one quickly and…" I didn't want to wait, so I decided to speed things up. I grabbed his still wet erection, pumping it roughly in my hand. I kissed his neck softly, then biting down forcefully on his collarbone.

His body stiffened, making me think he was about to orgasm, but he took a deep breath and smiled. "Alright, I take it you don't care about a condom. That's fine with me." He spun me around, then picked me up so that his now stiff erection was rubbing up against my butt.

"You're eager too, so don't blame just me." I leaned up closer against his erection; it's length and girth getting me even more excited.

"Maybe, but anyways, let's get going." He walked me out of the master bathroom and into my bedroom. There were clothes all over the floor from this morning. Shirts hanging off the dresser and pants thrown around the room. It looked like a tornado hit my room, or at least someone used wind chakra to stir up the clothes.

"I forgot how much we destroyed your room." He set me down, gesturing for me to sit on the bed.

I complied, still naked but more at easy around him now. "Don't worry about it; we'll clean it up in the morning. You will be here in the morning, right?" I laughed, remembering that when I woke up the morning after I lost my virginity, Arashi was gone.

"Of course I'll be here in the morning. In fact, you'll probably wake up before me." His smile calmed me down immensely.

"I doubt that, we have missions tomorrow unless Tsunade's in a good mood again. We'll have to be up and out the door by eight o clock tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, that's really early." He leaned up against me, grinding his crotch up against mine, "Let's not worry about work right now though. Let's just play." He kissed my lips, rubbing his hands all over my exposed torso. His fingers became very grabby, pinching on to my nipples roughly and twisting them in opposite directions.

I moaned loudly, pleasure taking over my mind. I had to hold onto something. I reached up and grabbed his hair again, trying to pull it out if his head and yes, I do have a fascination with hair grabbing.

One of his hands stopped twisting my nipple, but was soon replaces by his teeth. He bit down hard on my left bud, twisting his head in various directions. His other hand was still twisting my right bud, but he would randomly stop twisting and start flicking it, sending me on a pleasure rush.

I felt my shaft rubbing up against his leg, and his was brushing up against mine, so we were both obviously ready to begin. I finally noticed that his head was at my nipple, even though I felt his teeth on my bud. I scratched my fingers up and down his back, leaving streak marks.

I heard him stifle a moan, using my skin as his mute. He, of course, had to one up me. He decided to grab my member and start pumping it while he bit me.

I shivered, the pleasure almost unbearable. My teeth longed for something to bite onto, something soft, so I leaned down and bit down on his ear.

He tensed up for a few seconds. His hands stopped pumping and his teeth halted their clenching. I thought he was going to cum right there. He was so still, but he was just toying with me. He lifted his head up off my bud, causing me to release my grip on his ear. "Are you ready to begin?" His tone was very soft, but had a very seductive edge to it. I nodded, wrapping my legs around his waist. He looked down at me, "I may be a virgin, but don't I have to get it inside before you wrap your legs around me?"

I undid my legs, realizing my enthusiasm. I crunched up and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you Shishi. Take me now."

"I love you too Nari." He reached for my legs and rested them on his shoulders, "I promise to go slow."

He was about to start when I remembered that we needed something very important if, especially since we weren't using a condom. "We need lotion Shishi. Some form of lubrication."

He stopped right at my entrance. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot." He looked around, "Do you actually have some?"

I had to think, _where did I put the lube that Arashi used the night he came over_. "Try in the dresser next to the bed."

He opened the drawer and found the lubrication. He took a whiff, "I cant tell the scent."

"It's ocean breeze scented. I bought it for just such an occasion, even though I never knew when I would use it." I opened my hand, "Let me put it on you."

He smiled, squeezing a generous amount onto my hand. I spread it throughout my fingers; the coolness was refreshing after building up such heat a few seconds ago. "Ready?"

He nodded, resting his head in my neck. I reached down to his erection, gripping it tightly. I pumped slowly, trying to evenly coat his pulsating shaft with as much lubrication as possible. He shivered, not realizing that lubrication was cold for extra numbing during penetration.

When I was done, I still had some lube on my hand. I decided to put the rest of it at my entrance, to start preparing it. Now, I'm a ninja who loves the cold, so when I touched my ass with cold hands, I bit my lower lip in pleasure.

He watched me carefully, studying my every expression. His hands were gently caressing every inch of flesh they could touch. He would constantly lick his lips, anticipating my exact expressions while we were becoming intimate.

I finished with my lower cheeks, "Alright, now you may begin." My eyes must have been too dark of a violet to see a shade a purple or too light a violet that they looked almost white.

He nodded and positioned himself at my ass. "How much force should I use to get it in?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together, not knowing the correct answer. "Use as much force as you think you'll need. I want this to be special. It may not literally be my cherry popping experience but to me, it will be."

He smiled warmly, making me feel much happier that he really wasn't mad I wasn't a virgin. "Alright, then this will be the most special night of our lives." He started to push in, using as little force as possible in fear of hurting me.

I vaguely remembered the pain for the first time, but I did remember that there was pain involved. I had my lower lip between my teeth, ready to bite. When he finally started to advance, the memory of pain came flooding back to me. I stifled a light scream, but Shishi still heard me and stopped. "Are you ok? We should stop this, you weren't ready and neither was I."

He was about to pull out but I stopped him. "No, I'm fine. Do you honestly think anyone is ready to have sex, especially people like us who do not know a thing about it. Just calm down a little bit and relax, the pain is starting to subside." It wasn't really, but I figured he needed to hear that. To be honest, no matter how much fun your first time is, the pain isn't worth redoing it.

"Alright, should I continue?" His face showed how worried he was. His eyes had no lust in them, only fear. His mouth wasn't smiling, it was frowning. Even his eyebrows were arched together in a worried manner.

"Yes, continue and whatever you think, don't stop unless I tell you to." I normally can't lie to save my life, but because I wanted him so badly, I made him believe me.

"Alright." He started pushing in again. The pain was still terrible, but I managed not to scream. His face contorted into a pleasured one. It must have been extremely pleasurable for him, because I felt his member trying to bury itself deeper into my lower cavern. "Mmm, fuck." Those were the only two noises he could make, other than gasping.

A tear escaped my eye once he was all the way in. Unfortunately, Shishi saw the tear and instantly felt terrible about the pleasure he was feeling. "Oh my, I'm sorry Nari; I didn't realize how much pain you were in."

I couldn't speak much, the pain was so immense. "It's…fine. Just…give me…a few seconds to…adjust." I was out of breath, gasping for air, but the pleasure was starting to take over the pain. My own erection was starting to hurt from being up so long.

He waited patiently for my pain to subside. He would either rub my cheek and stare lovingly into my eyes or he would move his hand down to my stomach and gently trace my abdominal muscle lines. It didn't matter what he would try, his touch always seemed to ease the pain, if only for a second.

We waited a minute before the pain was at least mostly gone before I nodded for him to continue. He slowly started to pull his now only semi hard shaft out. The pulling sensation was ten times more pleasurable than the pushing one, so I was enjoying myself more right now.

All of a sudden, he must have struck my prostate because I was flooded with pleasure. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." I bit my lower lip. My eyes tried to close on their own, to try and save energy, but I forced them to stay open.

I looked up and saw Shishi smile, "I must have finally done something right." When he was almost all the way out, he started going back in. He started biting his lower lip, "So warm. So tight. Oh fuck."

He made it all the way back in, but now all I felt was pleasure. "Go faster. Holy fuck go faster." I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to push him even deeper in.

"Alright." He pulled out even slower than before; trying to prolong the climax we would both eventually feel by any way possible. When he was only head buried in me, he slammed roughly back into me, grazing my prostate again.

I saw white for a minute as the pleasure overrode my body. "OH FUCK YES!" I arched my back up and our stomachs collided. I reached up and grabbed his hair, but it wasn't enough. I had to do something I'd never had this much of an urge to do before. I slid my hands down his back until they were at his ass. I raised them up and slapped them down hard onto his ass.

He arched forward, biting his bottom lip but then lowering his head down and chomping down hard onto my chest, right next to my nipple.

All of a sudden, my eyes opened wider and I felt a whole new level of pleasure than I've ever felt. Just before that, he had: bitten me, grazed my prostate, and my shaft was rubbing against his abs. I don't know how I didn't cum right there, but I was able to hold my composure together until the feeling went away.

He started to ease into a rhythm that pleased us both. He started at twenty thrusts a minute, but soon that wasn't enough for me. "Faster." My body was in such need of his touch. All I wanted was for this experience to last forever. My heart was beating rapidly and I wanted so desperately to reach down and touch myself, but my arms were busy entangling in his hair.

He was more than happy to comply to my request, speeding up to over thirty thrusts a minutes. He reached down and unintentionally fulfilled my other request. His fingers wrapped around my pulsating shaft, jacking me off with as much vigor as he was fucking me with.

We were both panting, sweating, and gasping for air, and we still haven't even finished yet. My brain couldn't even think of anything, it was being overrun by pleasure. He was bent over me, my legs wrapped around his waist still. "Want to try another position?"

My brain could only think of one response, "Yes."

He pulled out of me, triggering me to groan from the lose. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I figured out what position he was planning to do, so when he tried to position himself at my ass, I eagerly helped him by lowering myself onto his shaft.

When he was buried back into my ass, he kissed me on the lips. "Now how is this going to work?" I smiled and started bouncing up and down. I could feel the lube wearing off, but there was no more pain, only pleasure.

We eased into another rhythm that pleased us both. I would bounce up and while I came down, he would thrust up. My hands were in dire need to grab onto something, so I reached up and wrapped my fingers around his biceps.

His facial expressions turned me on even more. He would bite on his lip when I bounced up and open his mouth wide when I came down. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, "Shishi, I don't think I can go much longer." I bit down hard into his shoulder, only this time I drew blood out of him.

"Me too." He walked over and set me down on my back. When he picked back up thrusting, he was going faster than ever before.

My prostate was being hit repeatedly, constantly making white flashes block my vision. "Fuck, fuck, harder, deeper, fuck." I reached up and stroked his cheek, using all the energy I had left. "I…lo…ve…you." I was out of breath and ready to orgasm.

"I love you too." He started going even faster, but he lowered his hand and went back to jacking me off.

I was only able to hold on for a few more seconds. My orgasm hit me like a ton a bricks. I shook violently and shot all the way up to my face, leaving streaks of cum all across my chest, face, and even in my hair.

I knew that when a man orgasmed, his anal muscles contracted, but I didn't know how pleasurable it could be. It must have been insanely pleasurable, because Shishi was only able to go for a few more seconds.

I felt his release shoot off inside of me, hitting against my prostate and other inner muscles. He was panting when he looked into my eyes, "Oh my, I've never seen eyes do that."

I was breathing hard but was just able to say, "What…are…they…doing?"

"They're fluctuating between every color of the rainbow. It's an amazing sight." He fell down on top of me, right on top of my jizz.

I wiggled uncomfortably, "Could you pull out please? When you were hard, it was more enjoyable, but now it's just annoying. Sorry."

He smiled, "Anything for you, uke." He pulled out, making me groan again. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do for with you?"

"Yes, sleep with me." I hugged him weakly. I was exhausted. When he wrapped his arms around me, I nuzzled my head into his neck. "Anything for my seme."

We fell asleep not even five minutes later at eleven o clock at night, three hours after we arrived home.


	6. Mission: Journeys and Drama

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 and now I'm officially boned because this was the last chapter I had done before posting this story on here. Updates for this story will start to come later and more uncoordinated than before. I'd give the next chapter being up in about 2 weeks of more. Sorry, but I've been stressed out and I haven't been able to write more for this story and sorry it's so short. **

_Knock, knock. _"Hello, anyone awake yet?" I woke up in a startle, woken up from a very nice sleep from the pounding at my front door. "Hey, Nari, are you up yet or what?" Sora yelled from outside my house.

I looked over at the clock; it was nine in the morning. _Shit, we overslept_. I tried to move, but Shishi was still asleep on top of me. "Hey, Shishi, wake up."

He tossed a little bit before waking up. "Good morning Nari." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I had to smile. "Good morning Shishi. We have visitors at the door."

His eyes widened, just as shocked as I was. "Wait, what? We're naked! What are we supposed to do now?"

I raised my hand up to his cheek, "Relax Shishi. You start getting ready and I'll go stall them for now. Just let me at least put on underwear and pants."

He looked down, realizing that he was on top of me. "Sorry Nari. You're just so comfortable." He tried to lift himself off of me, but he was glued to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck. It must be the semen gluing us together." He continued trying to lift up off me, but it wasn't working.

I made some hand signs, "Water Style: Liquid Rainbow Jutsu." I bent my neck down, shooting water down between our caked together stomachs.

After a couple seconds of spraying, Shishi was finally able to get off of me. "Alright," He threw me a random pair of underwear and pants, "Go stall whoever's at the door. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I sat upright, but when I tried to move my legs, an immense pain shot through my lower back. _Damn, I hate this part about sex_. "Shishi, help me up."

He looked over at me confusingly, "Why, are you ok?"

"I'm in a lot of pain. I need your help to get up." I kept trying to move my legs, but every time they moved, I was in pain. I couldn't believe the intensity of the pain. I thought that since this was the second time I had sex, the pain was supposed to be less. This was five times worse than the morning after I lost my virginity.

He came over to me, giving me his hand. "Here you go." He hoisted me up onto my feet, the initial shock startling me. "Do you need my help to put your pants on?"

I lifted my leg, but I couldn't bend down. "Yes please."

He smiled, "It's no problem at all." He grabbed the clothes from the bed and got down on his knees. "Just step into them."

I complied, still in a lot of pain, but I was at least able to get some underwear and shorts on. "Thanks Shishi." I took the opportunity to heal some of my lower back. I need to at least be able to walk down the stairs.

"You're quite welcome." He watched me heal my lower back. "By the way, could you teach me medical ninjutsu. It'll be a nice tool to help speed up any healing you or I need to do if both of us can heal."

I stared at him, thinking of what he just asked me. "Sure, I'd love to teach you, just not today. We'll start your training tomorrow." I smiled as I finished healing my lower back. "There, at least I can walk now." I walked down stairs, leaving Shishi alone to find some clean clothes to wear.

_Knock, knock, _"Yasunari Yamamoto, you open this door right now or I'm breaking it down!"

I could hear Sora becoming more furious from behind the door. "I'm coming. Hold on one minute." I continued walking to the door, making it just in time for her to start knocking again. "Good morning Sora."

She was tapping her foot against my porch. "It's about fucking time Nari." She stormed inside, "What the fuck took you so god damn long. I mean, did I just fucking wake you or something?" When she was mad, she swore a lot more than normal.

Sasuke walked in after her and held her by the shoulders. "Sora, calm down. Let him explain himself first before we tear him apart." He turned to me, "Well…explain."

I moved my hand to the back of my head, "Well, I just woke up when you started knocking at my door. I had to search my room for some pants because while looking for something for Shishi to wear yesterday, we kinda destroyed my room." I laughed nervously, forgetting about the thing on my chest and in my hair.

Sora studied my body, noticing some white streaks in my hair and the marks on my chest. "And what exactly did you do last night Nari that made you sleep in? That's not like you at all."

I began to get nervous. "Well…I had a long day yesterday and when we got back to my house, we kept ourselves busy. You know, normal things people do together." She didn't really _need _to know that we had sex last night, so I just kept it very vague.

"Mmm hmm, right. Well, where's Shishi? He is here, right?"

"I'm right here Sora." Shishi came down stairs wearing a pale grey shirt and some black shorts. "Good morning you two." He gave me a kiss on the neck, right from behind me.

Sasuke finally noticed the bite marks on my chest. "I see, so you two finally consummated your relationship last night, didn't you? That explains those weird markings on your chest Nari."

Sora looked at me, then at Shishi, then at Sasuke, then back to me. "Wait, you two fucked last night?" She examined my chest, noticing that those weird markings were in fact teeth marks. She looked at Shishi, "You're a biter? That's hard to believe."

Shishi smiled playfully, "Maybe," He pulled the collar of his shirt down so that they could see his bite marks. "But I'm not the only one here."

Sora looked at me, "YOU'RE A BITER! How come you never told me that?"

I looked down, embarrassed. "Because that's not something you needed to know. And besides, he's the biter. I just bit back."

"Riiight. I totally believe you Nari." Sora stuck her tongue out at me. "Now, why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. We have to get to Tsunade's mansion ASAP."

I glared at her, not letting my anger from he obvious sarcasm go unnoticed. "Did she say what the urgency was for?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, she just said that it was of the up most importance. Though she did say that you going on this mission was important."

I scratched my head. _Why was it important that I go on this mission? _"Alright, I'll go upstairs and get dressed." I ran up the stairs, accidentally falling up and smashing my face. "Ouch."

Sora burst out laughing, "Why is it that you always get hurt Yasunari?"

Shishi just looked down with a smile on his face. "That's my uke."

I just smiled and walked up the stairs. _Wow, I can't believe I did that. _I quickly picked out a clean shirt and put it on.

When I came back down stairs, Sora was still smiling at me. "Are you ready, klutz?"

"I'm ready, are you ready whore?" I gave her a playful smile, knowing she hated when I called her that.

She glared at me, making me smile innocently. "Real mature Nari. Yes, I'm ready." She walked out my door, with the rest of us entail.

_Knock, knock, _"Hello, Tsunade-sama, are you here?" I walked into her office room and found her, Naruto, Ayame, and Shizune standing around. "We're here for the mission briefing."

"Very well Nari. Shizune, Sora, Sasuke, you all may leave."

Sora threw her hands in the air. "What the hell Tsunade-sama? Why aren't we going?"

Tsunade glared at her, "Because I said so. I don't need you going on this mission. This is a specific mission for Nari and Shishi. The only reason Naruto and Ayame are going on this mission is because I want to get this little nuisance out of my hair and she wanted to go." She pointed to Naruto, who began pouting.

That caught my attention. "Where exactly are we going?"

There was another knock on the door. "Enter." Tsunade instantly lowered her head, knowing that she was going to regret that.

The door opened and Arashi stepped into the room. "Hello Tsunade-sama, everyone. I'm here for the mission briefing."

I started putting the pieces together in my head. "No, Hokage-sama, he's not…"

"I'm afraid he is Nari. We had to assign him a mission and this was the only one that we could have put him on. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't know what happened the past few days. "Yes, Hokage-sama." I turned to Arashi, "Hello Arashi."

"Hello Nari-kun, Shishi-kun. I guess this means we're going to be on a mission for the next few days." He smiled his nauseating smile, his dark brown eyes making me just as sick.

"Next few days? Why do you think it'll take a few days?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Everyone else, get out."

Sora was really close to pulverizing Arashi, so it took both Sasuke and Shizune to drag her out.

"As I was saying, your mission is to travel to the hidden mountain village in the land of heat. You must send me a full review of how far along they've come." She turned to me, "And if they're far enough along, you're mother may come home."

I suddenly teared up. I hadn't seen my mother in three months and now I was on a mission that would allow me to see her again. "Tha…thank you Tsunade-sama. We'll head out immediately." I turned to Shishi and smiled happily. "I get to see my mom soon."

He hugged me tightly, "I heard. Now I get to meet her too."

Ayame squealed happily, "I haven't seen mama Yamamoto in forever." She came over and hugged us as well.

I heard Arashi gag slightly as he watched us hug, but I didn't care. He could suffer a little bit after what he put me through. I turned back to Lady Tsunade, "We'll be leaving now. Who exactly is on this mission with us?"

"You, Shishimaru, Arashi, Ayame, and Naruto."

Naruto began pouting again and we all knew what that meant; An argument with lady Tsunade. "But granny Tsunade, can't I stay in the village with my team? I don't really want to go on a mission that boring."

Tsunade gave him the death glare, "Only if your team mates don't mind." She silently turned to us with a voiceless plea, asking us to say we needed him.

He turned to us, "Please guys. I really don't care to go on this mission."

I patted his shoulder, "I don't mind if you don't go." I turned to Tsunade and mouthed _sorry._

"Same here. If you don't want to go, who am I to stop you." Shishi smiled, making Naruto smile as well.

Ayame laughed, "I don't want you on this mission anyways. You'll just end up annoying us."

Arashi chuckled as well, "I don't care either. You go ahead and stay in the village if that's what you want."

Naruto smiled widely, "Thanks guys, I owe you one."

Arashi smiled became slightly eviler, "Don't worry, I know exactly how you can repay me."

Naruto just smiled, oblivious as to what Arashi was planning. "Cool, I'll see you later then." He ran out the door, screaming happily into the air.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, there goes my plan to get him out of the village for a few days. But oh well, you three will go to the villages ASAP. You have exactly one hour to get ready and head out. Dismissed."

"Rodger." We all left in unison, all happy to be on this mission but some of us were happy for a different reason.

I was home alone, finishing my packing when I heard a knock on the door. "Coming." I ran down the stairs and to my surprise, Arashi was on the other side. "Oh, what do you want?"

"I came over to apologize. What I did to you was wrong and I know I should not have done it."

I was in shock. This boy never apologized to anyone. "Wow Arashi, I don't know what to say."

"Please just accept my apology. I really miss having you as a friend."

I sighed. I really didn't want to forgive him but he was a good friend when he wanted to be. "I guess I should accept your apology, considering we have to go on a mission together for a few days." I smiled gently, trying not to show my happiness.

He smiled warmly, "Thank you Nari." He gave me a hug but quickly ended it. "May I come in for a few minutes? I'm done packing and I want to just hang out with you."

I thought about it. _What's the worst that could happen_. "Sure, but I'm still packing so you'll…" He kissed me right on the lips, shocking me. He pressed his hand into my back and brought me closer to him, just strong enough to deepen the kiss. I stood there, in shock that he would do this knowing that I'm taken. Even though I knew that this was wrong, I didn't push him off of me. In fact, after the initial shock, I started to kiss back.

Time started to pass at a more rapid pace. "Want to go upstairs? We could continue where we left off."

At that moment, all I thought about was Shishi. I pulled away, "This is wrong. I'm in a happy relationship."

Arashi looked at me, disappointment in his eyes. "That's never stopped me before."

I thought about it for a minute, realizing that he was right. "No, Arashi, you need to leave."

He looked down in defeat, "Alright, I'll leave, but remember what you felt just now." He walked outside, "Remember."

I closed the door and started crying. _Damn it, I did it again. Why do I always fall apart when he's around? _I heard another knock on the door. "Great, what did he forget this time?" I walked over and opened the door, "What did you forget this…" It was Shishi on the other side.

"Nari, why are you crying?" His voice had a tone of fear in it.

He walked over and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away. "Don't ask. I did something terrible. You don't deserve someone like me."

He looked at me in confusion, "I doubt that. What happened?"

I tried to calm myself down, "Ara…arashi was just over here. He came over to apologize."

His confusion grew, "I know that. He told me to meet him here so he could apologize to the both of us.

I looked up at him like he had three heads. "You knew he was coming over here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why? What happened?" I could hear the impatience in his voice.

_That little bastard, he was trying to break us up just now_. My anger towards Arashi was growing to a dangerously high level. "When he arrived, he did apologize but…"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "But?"

"But he kissed me after he apologized." I turned away from him, but he was still hugging me.

Shishi tensed up around me but he never let go, "I see, but that doesn't make you a bad person if he kissed you."

I lowered my head in shame, "It does if I kissed him back."

His arms fell from around me, falling limp against his sides. "Then why am I here Nari? Can you please tell me that?"

I looked over at him in surprise. "What do you mean Shishi? You're here because I love you."

He wouldn't even look me in the eyes. "I highly doubt that now. That's why Arashi wanted me to come over here, to show me how much of a lying cheater you were."

My heart was breaking apart. "No, that's not true. I love you Shishi, ten times more, no, one hundred times more then I could ever love Arashi." I fell down onto the floor. "Why would you even think that? Do you honestly feel that way about me now?"

He turned towards the door, "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now Nari. Pain, hurt, loss, anger, betrayal, stop me if I guess it." He turned back around, tears filled his grey eyes. "You were my first real boyfriend. I never knew you could hurt me like this."

I looked back up at him, "He was trying to break us up just now. Don't you get that Shishi?" I grabbed his face, "If I meant to do that, would I tell you about it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know about that Nari. You might just be admitting this so you wont have to cover your ass later." He stared into my eyes, "Your eyes are blue right now. What emotion does that portray? Deceit, malice?"

"It represents hurt, depression, sadness. Go ask anyone in this entire fucking village who knows me. I hate cheaters and I never wanted to be one. He just snuck up on me after he asked to come in and talk. If it helps you, I only thought of you while I kissed him."

His eyes teared up, "It doesn't really help Nari. I've never felt this way about someone before. I want to believe you but my heart is torn up right now."

"And you think mine isn't? That boy destroyed my heart once before and now he's trying to destroy it again. I'm sick of him. I love you Shishi, more than anyone else I've ever known. I need you." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying profusely.

He hugged me gently, "I love you too Nari but this really hurts. I need some time to think about this. I'll give you my answer when we arrive at the hidden mountain village."

His words were filled with hurt, and I couldn't blame him. I had done the exact thing that my father did to my mother. I was a cheater, a filthy cheater. "Alright. I can accept that." I cried into his shoulder.

"I hope so." He said that so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

We stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms for over half an hour. The only reason we separated was because I heard someone clapping from behind Shishi.

"Well, well, it looks like the love birds are going through a little turbulence. Makes me proud to see my work coming together like this." We looked back and saw Arashi standing there, an evil grin on his face. "I thought that would have done it. That worked on Nari's previous crushes."

Shishi looked at me; I was fuming. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TRY TO BREAK US UP!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? It worked on all your other crushes, only they came crawling to me afterwards. Besides, what are you gonna do about it?"

I tired to dart at him and ring his neck but Shishi held onto me. "Don't Nari. It's not worth it." He moved his eyes over to Arashi, "Since we have to deal with you for this mission, I cant hate you right now, but when we get back, you'd better pray that I never see you again." He kissed me right in front of Arashi, making my knees weak.

Arashi groan but didn't leave. His foot began to tap on my porch, as if he were waiting for us. "Come on you annoyances, it's time for us to leave."

We both gave him the middle finger and continued kissing. I was already packed, I just lied to Arashi at first to try and get away from him, but that obviously didn't work out. We stood there and kissed for who knows how long, not wanting to separate. When we eventually did, Arashi was giving us the death glare

"Can we please get on with the mission, it'll take us one day to travel to the Hidden Mountain Village, so we'd better step on it."

I laughed at him, "Geez Arashi, I didn't think you were in such a hurry to see my mother." I walked over to my ninja bag and clipped it on my belt. "Now we can go." I held Shishi's hand as we walked towards the main gate and left for the new village. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "I guess it does. Just don't let it happen again."


	7. Problems: The Unwanted Person

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I lost all inspiration to write once I updated the last chapter and this has been half finished since then. I had to shorten it because if I wrote the whole chapter, you probably wouldn't have gotten it for another month and again, I'm so sorry if you lost faith in me. I hope it wont take this long again but unfortunately, it might. I didn't think I would get this swamped with homework in my first week of school that I actually didn't do my homework this weekend to finish this chapter because I felt so bad. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! ****J**

**PS, if your reading Temptations, I'm so sorry I haven't updated that in forever. Again, I lost ALL inspiration to write once I updated my stories but I promise it'll be up soon. **

The travel to the land of heat was a long and annoying one, considering we had to listen to Arashi bitch and complain the entire time. When we finally arrived to the village, we realized why my mom was sent there in the first place. The entire village was a wreak. Most buildings only had a frame up while the rest of them only had an area where a building would go. The only building done was the Kage's mansion in the center of the village.

I just stood at the gateway, looking around at everything that still needed to be done after working for three months already. "Damn, they still have a lot to do." My hands entangled themselves into my hair, allowing me to think clearly. _Damn it, I guess my mom won't be coming back anytime soon. _

Ayame just plopped down on the grass next to us. "Finally! We made it to the village." She started sighing and closing her eyes, that strawberry blonde hair of hers flying everywhere in the wind.

Shishi walked up next to me, grabbing my hand and smiling at me. "I'm glad we finally made it. Now I can finally meet your mom, but from the looks of the village, I think she's going to be staying here." He leaned down and kissed my headband, his dark brown hair looking almost as light as mine in the sun. "So, maybe later tonight I can meet her."

I set my head on his vest chest pocket. "Of course, but now we need to report to her so we can help her if needed." I heard Arashi groan from behind us, but I didn't care about him right now. After what he did to us back in the village, he's lucky we didn't kill him on the way here.

I held onto Shishi's hand and turned to the rest of the group. "Ok guys, we're heading to the Yamakage's mansion to check in. After that, listen to any instructions you're given by either my mom or a higher up in this village. We'll be here for two days, so during that time, please help out with anything you can."

They all said roger and we all heading into the village and over to the Yamakage mansion. When we arrived, I noticed that it looked very similar to the Hokage mansion back in our village, only instead of red, this one was a dark grey color and had the symbol for heat instead of fire on it.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked up the spiral stairs to the Yamakage's main office. _Knock, knock. _

"Come in." Said a familiar voice and it made my heart skip. I opened the door and saw my mom sitting behind the desk where the Kage should be sitting. Her light brown hair was longer than I remembered and had some streaks of blonde running through it. We shared the same eyes, so right now, they were orange from an overabundance of stress.

I stood there waiting for her to look up at me, but she never took her eyes off the paperwork she was writing. "Excuse me, we're here from the leaf village to check up on the progress."

Suddenly, her hand stopped writing and she looked up at me, her eyes swelling with unshed tears. "Nari…is that you?" She rubbed her eyes and when I saw them again, they were a bright yellow. "Nari, it is you." She darted across the room and gave me a gigantic hug. "I've missed you so much. How did you manage to get this mission?"

I hugged her back, missing my mother's embrace. "Lady Tsunade gave us the mission. I brought almost all of your favorite people, and someone new." I let her go and turned to the rest of the group. "Ready to start the mission everyone?"

They all nodded and my mom smiled at everyone of them. She first went over to Ayame and gave her a hug. "Hey hun, how've ya been?" They chitchatted for a few minutes about useless girl stuff before she went over to Arashi and smiled. "Good to see you again Arashi. Have you been watching out for my son?" He laughed and nodded his head, not wanting to talk to her for a fear of revealing what he actually did. Last but not least, she made it to Shishi and continued smiling. "Hello, my name is Rubi Yamamoto, what's yours?" Her eyes were a dark green, but she wasn't embarrassed. We get green eyes when we're either embarrassed or suspicious of someone.

Shishi smiled and shook her hand. "My name is Shishi, short for Shishimaru. It's nice to finally meet you Rubi-sama." His eyes held no sign of nervousness, so I assumed things went very well.

My mother just smiled that impeccable smile of hers. "Likewise. Now, I have some things I need you three to do. Ayame, I need you to go and help the botanists in the greenhouse. Arashi, you're heading to the new academy and helping them build it because it's almost done, then I need you to help the little ninjas in training with thwarting a genjutsu trap. Shishi, um…" she started thinking of something for him to do, "What are your skills?"

He chuckled meekly, "I'm good with Earth, Water, and Mud style jutsus."

She continued thinking until I heard her snap her fingers, meaning she thought of something. "I need you to go down to the river near the west side of the village and help them get it under control. It'll be muddy and wet, your perfect job."

Shishi just smiled, "Got it. I'll be heading out now." Shishi left, followed by Ayame and Arashi bringing up the rear. I just scowled at him, hating the fact that he was even here.

My mom must have noticed my scowl, because when everyone was out of the room, she sat down behind the desk and gave me her _I know something happened, now tell me _look. I sat down in the chair across from her and took a deep breath. "You've miss a lot while you were away mom."

She just continued writing where she left off, but I could tell she was thinking. "Then why don't you explain everything to me. The tension in the room was so thick I don't even think a kunai could cut it."

I sighed, not really wanting to admit to my mother that I wasn't her little boy anymore. "Well, you see, I did something with Arashi a few days ago and he did something after that and I haven't forgiven him. After that, I meet Shishi and we started dating. Two nights ago, Shishi and I did something and Arashi found out about it. He tried to break us up and it almost worked, but Shishi gave me one more chance."

She looked up from her document, her eyes green again. "What did you do with Arashi and Shishi, and what do you mean Shishi gave you one more chance?" The irritation in her voice was slight, but it was still there.

"I…we," I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "kinda…had sex." I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at my mom right now. I knew what her expression would be; either shame of furry. I waited for her to start screaming but I heard something much more ominous. I heard the pen she was holding crack and fall onto the floor, the ink bottle following not long after. I cracked my eyes open, glancing at my mom's eyes. They were fluctuating between orange and black; orange meaning surprise and black meaning anger.

Not long after, the orange never came back and I knew I was in trouble. "Excuse me. You did what? I thought I raised you better than that! How could you just give up something that important?" She slammed her fist down on the table, causing some of the papers to go flying around the room.

I winced when she did that, never liking loud noises to begin with. "I know it was a bad decision, but he had just broken up with his girlfriend and he came over for guy time. He turned on some nice music and started messaging my back. One thing lead to another and he just got me in the mood." I didn't tell her about the alcohol because let's be honest, it was still illegal to drink alcohol if you were under the age of 18 in the village. Everything else really happened, but the alcohol was the main reason why I did it.

She just breathed hard out her nose, her fists unclenching slightly. "I know you've been crushing on Arashi for a few years now, ever since you came out at your chuunin promotion, but I never thought you two would end up doing that. Now, what did he do to you before you met Shishi?" She must have finally accepted that I wasn't a virgin because her eyes were back to some shade of green.

I looked down at the floor, a tear sliding down my cheek and onto the ground. "He wasn't there when I woke up in the morning, and he left me a note saying 'Thanks for the sex, see you whenever.' I was devastated that I gave him something that important and he didn't have the decency to be there when I woke up. I had to deal with the pain all by myself in the morning." I just unintentionally told my mom I bottomed, but she was going to find out eventually.

Her eyes widened slightly but soon changed back to normal, but her eyes turned to a light orange shade. "I see, I'm surprised he did that to you, but then again, his family life isn't that great and if his dad ever found out he had sex with another man, he'd be killed. I feel sorry for you baby, but you're not with him anymore right?" I shook my head and she smiled brightly. "Good, now, tell me about Shishi. Is he nice, smart, funny, details."

I couldn't help but laugh at my mom's attempt at acting young. She had started doing that once I started admitting my crushes. "Well, he's a new chuunin, only a few months in fact. He became a ninja about 5 months ago. He loves my cooking and he really seems to like me a lot. I already met his mom and little sister, and they seem to like me. There are a few other things I like about him, but those are more private things that you don't _really_ need to know." I giggled softly, showing my now green eyes to my mother.

She nodded, understanding what I meant and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well then, I guess that means you've really fallen for him. I'm glad, but you said that _he _gave _you_ another chance. What did you do?"

Here came the hard part, admitting to my mom that I cheated on my first boyfriend with my ex lover. "I, um, cheated on him, but not completely. It happened right before we left for the mission here. Arashi came over after he was done packing and he apologized for what he did to me. He asked to come in and I told him he could and he suddenly kissed me. At first, I was in shock that he did that, but then I started kissing him back. He asked me if I wanted to have sex again, but I told him no because I had Shishi. When I told Shishi what I did, he almost broke up with me until Arashi came over and confessed that he kissed me on purpose. I was so mad that I almost killed him but Shishi held me back and told me that he forgave me as long as it didn't happen again."

She looked down at the desk, obviously disappointed in me. "Ah, I see. Nari, I never thought you'd pull something like that, especially after how I raised you, but I can see how you could have just gotten caught up in the moment, so I'm not mad at you. Did he know you were not a virgin when you two had…sex?" I nodded, a somber look still on my face. "I see, then Shishi must be an amazing man to stay with you after that." She began shifting through all the papers that went flying a few minutes ago, her face becoming more and more uneasy. "I need you to start working on some things around the village."

"Of course, where should I go?"

She put all the papers in a neat pile on her desk before speaking again. "I need you down at the school with Arashi. I'm sorry Nari but I knew you two were coming on this mission and I paired you up to work together thinking you two were still close friends. They need you down there to help cut the wood for the buildings and to entertain the kids with bubbles."

"But mom, that's not a good idea. Do you know what he'll do to me down there? Can't I go down to the river to help Shishi?" I was almost on the floor begging not to go to Arashi.

She looked down, knowing that her answer would make me upset. "I'm sorry Nari, but they need you down there. I promise that today will be the only day you need to be with him. After this job, I promise you'll be with Shishi." She began writing her paper work again, not wanting to see the despair on my face.

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll go down there, but just for today. After that, I don't plan on working anywhere near him for the rest of this trip." She nodded her head and I left, on my way to go see Arashi.

I arrived at the school much later than I was supposed to on account of my feelings toward Arashi. I really didn't want to see him again, but I had to deal with it just for today.

I walked over to him and put on my best fake smile. "I guess I'm with you for today."

He looked up from his snack, that demented smile of his on his face. "Well, I guess this is my lucky day after all."

"Don't get any bright ideas." I looked away from him, my stomach felt like I was about to vomit just looking at him.

"Why are you here then? I never would have thought you'd be here alone with me after what happened."

"Orders, and we're not alone Arashi. There are plenty of other people here for me to feel safe around you." I felt like hundreds of butterflies were flapping their wings around in my stomach. _Damn it, why wont these stupid stomach problems just go away. _

He stood up slowly, setting his water canteen on the rock he was sitting on. "Why do I feel like you're lying to me." he said in almost a whisper.

I shivered as familiar sensation ran up my spine. "Th…then maybe you need to stop thinking about me." My words came out even softer then his.

His smile sent me to a uncomfortable place in my mind. I couldn't even look at him without feeling like someone was staring a hole through me. "So, um, why don't you tell me what's still to be done with the school. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

He placed his hand on my cheek, running his fingers along my jaw line. "Then only thing left to do is to get rid of some extra wood. They ordered too much for the building so we're going to be taking it over to a building near the river where Shishi will be. After that, we're done." He flicked his finger off my chin, placing it in his mouth as soon as it left my face.

I shuddered slightly, my mind not wanting to comprehend what just happened. "Ok, where is the extra wood. I wanna get this over with ASAP."

He pointed over to a large pile of lumber near the completed school. "That's it. Once those are moved across the village, you can go back to your Shishi." He walked over to the pile and grabbed almost the entire pile, leaving me only one board to carry. "Come on, I don't have all day."

His sudden change in attitude confused me, but I just let it go. _Maybe he's tired and doesn't feel like badgering me right now. I'm sure I'll hear from him tomorrow. _I picked up the one board and followed Arashi through the village. After a few minutes, I started to hear the sound of a river and I felt more at ease.

I could tell we were almost at the river, but we needed to pass through about a mile of forest terrain before we made it there. I kept my eyes on Arashi, not completely trusting him but he wasn't giving me enough of a reason to distrust him right now. About halfway through the woods, he stopped, "Nari, can we take a quick break? I can't carry these columns anymore. I promise it'll be quick."

I smiled and set down my one piece of lumber. "Sure, I could use a quick break to freshen up." I tried to move my feet, but when I looked down, I noticed they were trapped in the earth. "Hey, my feet are stuck." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my feet out.

Arashi set down his planks and grabbed my arm, pulling me out from my earthy prison. "You should really be more careful and watch where you step." He laughed as he backed away and brushed himself off.

"I will, don't worry." My laugh was much softer, but it was still full of joy. _What the hell is up with him? He tries to break Shishi and I up before we get here, and now he helping me out so I could see him soon. Maybe he isn't that bad after all. _I continued walking and sat down at the base of a large tree where Arashi had placed his timber. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, knowing that I would soon be seeing my Shishi. The sun shining on my eyes was suddenly blocked by something, so I opened them and noticed Arashi standing in front of me. "Yes?"

He crouched down and looked my in the eyes, scaring me slightly. "You looked so adorable just then, I couldn't help myself." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips again, but he was using much more force then the last time.

My head slammed against the tree, causing me to wince on impacted. His hands gripped my wrists and held them to the ground while he continued kissing me. He tried to force his tongue into my mouth, but my had my teeth clenched together to where he couldn't get in. He was sitting on my legs so I couldn't kick him off me either.

He pulled away from me and smiled that evil smile of his. "You owe me Nari, and I'm here to collect." He lifted his hands off my wrists but when I tried to push him off, I noticed that my wrists were encased in stone handcuffs. "Oh, and don't try to push or kick me, because you cant. Your feet and wrists are bound with an earth style jutsu and they will only be unbound for a few seconds each while I disrobe you." He leaned down and started nibbling on my neck.

I tried to scream, but my voice was gone, as if it too was being held against it's will. A few tears slowly slid down my cheek. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. _Why? Why couldn't he just leave me alone. _I closed my eyes once I felt him start to unzip my vest. _Maybe he'll just go away if he sees I'm not enjoying what he's doing. _Those were the only words that went through my mind for the rest of the experience.

…..

I woke up to someone shaking me violently. I looked to see Ayame was hovering over me. I quickly sat up and covered my lower half with my hands, but noticed that I was completely clothed again. The sudden jerk of sitting up stirred up pains in my lower back and I quickly remembered what happened. _I…was just raped, wasn't I? _A tear fell from my eyes and landed on the ground.

Ayame wrapped her arms around me and let out a deep sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright. We've been looking for you for over two hours. You went missing and when we found Arashi at the river, he said you must have gotten lost in the woods. We were all so worried." She continued strangling my neck for a few more minutes before I heard more voices yelling in the distance.

"How many people are out looking for me?" I asked weakly, not realizing how raspy my voice had become.

"Shishi, your mom and I all went looking for you after an hour passed and you never made it out of the woods. Have you been here all this time?" She studied my surroundings but didn't notice anything that would tip her off to what had just happened.

"I…guess so. All I remember is sitting down right here, then nothing." I didn't want to tell her about what happened to me because I didn't want to believe it myself.

I was still in shock that I didn't even notice Shishi run up next to Ayame with tear-filled eyes. "Nari, there you are. I got worried for a minute." He opened his arms to hug me, but for some reason, I flinched when he tired to hug me but not when Ayame did it. He noticed my hesitation and seemed to become upset. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and forced myself to smile. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked me over again. "You just seemed hesitant to hug me just now. You've never done that before and it stuck me as odd, but never mind, let's just go back so we can have dinner with your mom." He stood up and held out his hand.

I looked at it for a few minutes, trying to think of a reason as to why I didn't just automatically grab it and stand up. When I eventually took it, the movement in my lower back caused a surge of pain to shoot up my spine and make me cringe. Shishi noticed my cringe and looked at me with a skeptical face. "What's wrong Nari?"

I stood straight up and smiled, "I'll tell you when we're alone." I tried so hard to play it off for now, not wanting to cause a scene, but what he did next shattered that hope.

"Ayame, could you go back to Rubi and tell her we found him and that we'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded and ran off towards the sound of a river. He looked back at me with a stern face. "Well, we're alone. Why don't you tell me why your lower back is in pain."

My face dropped and the tears started flowing. "I…I was r…ra," I couldn't say the word. It kept getting caught in my throat.

He tried to wrap his arms around me again but when I saw him try, my body stiffened and I hobbled awkwardly out of it. He looked at me, but now he seemed to be pissed off. "You were what Nari? Just tell me."

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to say the word. I was just ra…raaa, damn it, it won't come out." I brought my hands up to my face and wiped the tears away.

Shishi's face suddenly dropped when he finally figured out what I was trying to say. "Nari, did Arashi rape you?" I nodded and fell to my knees, my face still buried in my palms. He knelt down and rested his hand lightly on my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly. "Nari, I'm so sorry we couldn't find you in time. Trust me, when I find him, he's not gonna know what…" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed the red marks on my wrists. "Did he handcuff you?"

I nodded, looking at my wrists and noticing the bright red marks on them. "That was how he kept me from escaping." I lifted up my pants and sure enough, there were the exact same red marks on my ankles as there were on my wrists. "Shishi, I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful around him." My voice was so weak that it came out as a dull whisper.

He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Don't be upset Nari. It's not your fault he did this to you. Trust me, when your mom finds out, he'll be lucky to end up with life in prison."

The thought of other people knowing caused me to start crying again. "Shishi, I don't want to tell anyone about this. This is our secret for now, at least until the hell that comes after a rape passes." I stood up again and started healing my lower back, trying to fix it just enough to where I could walk without a limp.

"But why wouldn't you tell your mom? I'd think that would be the first person you'd tell after your partner." He walked over to me and I could tell he was resisting the urge to comfort me. His hands were in his pockets and he had watery eyes.

"I just don't want her to know." I didn't want to talk much. I just wanted to go home and take a nice, long, hot shower to try and clean off.

He stood next to me and nodded, "I understand, but please tell her eventually. It doesn't have to be right now, but she needs to know. Now, let's go home so you can relax. You've had a long day." He started walking and I followed him, knowing explaining myself to my mother was going to be harder than telling Shishi I kissed arashi back in the leaf village.

**E/N: So, I hope you're not mad at me for adding one of these to the storyline. I've actually been planning this since I started the story and I knew this would be a pivotal point in Nari and Shishi's relationship. The next chapter will probably be short, forewarning, because I plan on it being an emo Nari chapter and I don't want it to be that long. Also, there might be a lemon in about 3 chapters, another forewarning if you've been looking forward to one but good news, it'll be nice and lemony for you ;). **


End file.
